Broken Mirror
by Kalsypher
Summary: When escaping to the Human World, Kurama settled into an unborn baby. Little did the fox demon know, a sister was with him. Pippa Minamino came into the world with her demon brother, unknowing of the realities in the world. Cursed with nightmares as her only warnings, she could only tell her brother of the dreams. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

There was no reason for cruelty. And yet, as I stood at the end of the block watching a teen take his rage out on another, there seemed to be some sort of purpose for it. I approached the violent teen, careful to walk around the unconscious boys around him. Judging from his blue uniform, he attended Sarayashiki Junior High, though the kids at his feet were from a different school on the other side of town.

The orange haired teen had many bruises on his face, and a scowl that could break a mirror. I had seen this teen before, fighting thug teens from my own school. He was Kazuma Kuwabara and had walked me to my neighborhood a few times. The only problem was he was too violent, not pulling his punches from the teens that were obviously weaker than him.

"And just what do you want?!" He yelled, glaring down at me, "I'm on a time limit, you know!"

I stepped out of his way, watching him run down the sidewalk he possibly could. What a bizarre encounter. Shrugging it off, I moved around the rest of the unconscious group, heading to the library where my brother was waiting.

The entire day had been strange. I blamed it on lack of sleep, but there was no mistaking being stalked. My stalker never really showed himself, but I was fortunate to run into Kazuma. That seemed to have at least delay his prowling.

The sun had nearly disappeared entirely when I made it to the library. I hated going to the library. The terrible smell of dust and still air engulfed me the moment I stepped in. The only noise to be heard was the annoying buzzing of the overhead lights. The unflattering light only made the place more miserable. The carpet was worn, almost nonexistent in front of the bookshelves from people constantly pacing by.

There was a new librarian, I noticed. She was young, probably a new graduate from college. It didn't go unnoticed that the other bookworms were checking out the newest member of the wretched place. Her attention, when not on the books in front of her, was focused on a red head in the corner of the room surrounded by other teenage girls.

Disgusting.

If they knew how Shuichi acted at home, they wouldn't be so buddy buddy. Withholding my rage, I headed to the table, placing my bag in the remaining empty chair. Ignoring the looks, I headed to search for an autobiography, any autobiography.

Stupid book reports. At least it wasn't a group effort report. I would have chosen death before doing a book report in a group. The last report I was placed with Yu Kaito who refused to accept any work I put forth, claiming it was below his standards and that I should be smarter since I was the great Shuichi Minamino's twin.

My fury caused my body to shake as I glared at the books in front of me. Pointless.

"You okay, Pip?" Eiko asked. It was her touch that brought me from my enraged daze. My eyes moved from the books to my wrist where she had grabbed me.

Eiko was my best friend and very easy to read. The adorable brown haired girl had painted her nails, something she only did when she had been asked out. I moved my eyes to her brown gaze as she blushed under my knowing look.

"You don't know him," she mumbled, her face turning redder.

I didn't point out her fidgeting, her telltale of lying. My attention went back to the books as I tried to find some sort of interesting topic.

"When do I get to meet him?" I asked as I pulled a book about some millionaire from the shelf.

"It's not that serious," she replied, fidgeting still, though she had calmed down.

I smirked, "You gotta give me details, Eiko. Don't leave me in the dark on this."

A blissful sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the bookshelf, a love-dazed look on her face, "He's wonderful, Pippa. He knows all the right words and really listens. Ugh, I wish you could meet him. He said he wants to go on a few dates before we start anything official, though."

"I'm holding you to that," I told her as I pulled another book from the shelf. This one was about murder, and I didn't feel like reading and doing a book report on such an interesting topic. "Who are you doing your report on?"

"Anne Frank," she smiled. "It will be super easy."

"Great," I grumbled. I raised an eyebrow as I pulled a rather questionably old book from the shelf. It was a book about someone's life in a place called Demon World and how he managed to survive the wasteland.

I opened the book, double checking to make sure it was considered an autobiography. "How could this be considered an autobiography?" I voiced, curious and awestruck.

"It must be like those books where people died and spent time in heaven before being returned to life and writing books about that experience," Eiko said as she followed me to the table.

"Maybe," I mumbled as I opened the book.

Just as I started reading, Shuichi closed it, earning a glare from me. "What's your problem?"

"It's almost seven o'clock. Mother will be waiting for us." His emerald eyes moved over the barely readable title of the book, and he frowned, "I figured you would at least pick some sort of role model, not some fool's fantasy."

I tossed my book into my bag, "I don't have role models. They're pointless and only disappoint."

The librarian watched us leave, her eyes focusing on my brother. The moment we stepped out, I scoffed, "Even the librarian has a crush on you."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" He countered.

"Yes, dear brother. I just wish so badly I could be like you."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"I never have been as intelligent as you, so try to not fault my banter," I told him evenly as I opened the door to our home.

The smell of smoke overwhelmed me, but I rushed inside anyway. "Mother!"

My heart stopped when I saw the flames in the kitchen. I could barely see her black hair through the flames, but that was motivation enough. Lifting my shirt over my nose, I pushed through the scalding air to my mother. Luckily she had passed out near the back door, but I could see the handle glowing from the growing inferno. The regret came long after I picked up the cast iron skillet, throwing it as hard as I possibly could out the glass door.

It was a difficult process for me to carry my mother to the door, but Shuichi had appeared on the other side of the glass, taking mother from my shaking arms, and pulling me from the room just as the oven exploded.

By the time the ambulances arrived, I was wearing my brother's shirt, his jacket draped over our unconscious mother who had lost a good bit of her clothing in the flames. What remained of my clothing had been used to wrap my wounds.

None of that mattered as I watched the house turn from an inferno to an empty plot of land covered in soot. Mother was being taken to the hospital immediately, Shuichi riding with her before a separate ambulance took me.

As the adrenaline began to wear off, I realized my pain. My throat was nearly closed off from the burns within it. Blisters were forming on my cheeks, and a lot of my hair had been singed off. I couldn't feel anything but pain coming from my hands where they were treating me for third degree burns.

I thought it would be more painful, but I almost felt relieved. Slowly, the pain became more and more of a reality until I couldn't handle it anymore. I don't know what happened after that.

Five days later, I was released from the hospital. Mother, however, was going to be staying much longer. The doctors didn't know what had happened, only that she had some strange blood disorder that had only been seen a few times before. They could only delay the inevitable, but they hoped to find a cure along the way.

Shuichi and I stood in front of the mansion our aunt owned. We hated coming to this place.

"Our manners should be kept in check while we are here. I still have my suspicions of her. We cannot trust her," Shuichi said as the large gate began to open.

It was hard to believe we had a relative like this woman. Though the borderline cruelty she showed could be seen in some of Shuichi's actions, even he wouldn't send a child to fight dogs. Unfortunately, we had nowhere else to go.

A butler waited for us at the door. He couldn't have been much older than Shuichi and I. I hesitated at the doorstep as Shuichi continued. There was something very evil inside that mansion, and I didn't want to get any closer.

When Shuichi turned to me, I knew he felt it too, but he was able to overlook it. "Are you alright?"

With a nod, I managed a smile, "Just...this is real."

Stepping up, the butler took my bag, his dark eyes glancing over me before leading us in. A large foyer greeted us. Despite the tall ceiling, I felt suffocated. Large portraits on the wall shrank the room, and the large chandelier felt as though it could fall at any moment.

"This way, Miss," a maid said, offering to show me to my temporary quarters.

She took my bag from the butler and led me down a long hallway, more portraits lining the walls. It was a lovely home, otherwise. The floor was a sparkling marble, the walls painted a rich brown.

She stopped in front of a wooden door with my name on it. With how secretive my aunt was, it was no doubt to keep me from wandering. I had no interest in her secrets. I just wanted to go home.

The maid opened the door, revealing a very lavender room. The bed was large, probably a king size, and there was a balcony to overlook the garden. I even had my own bathroom.

"Thank you," I told the maid as she left me to settle.

I didn't have much with me except two school uniforms Eiko was letting me borrow and toiletries. As I looked over the room, I realized how hopelessly alone I was. I had no idea where Shuichi was. And what was this feeling? An overwhelming sense of doom lied on my mind, making me even question the bed sheets and if they would try to kill me in my sleep.

Making my way through the room, I noticed a vase of flowers, lavender and chamomile. So, this was some sort of resting place. The plants had never helped me sleep before, and it certainly wouldn't start now. I made my way to the balcony where I saw a field of stone lined with lavender roses and hydrangeas. A fountain had been placed in the center of some white rose bushes, the centerpiece being a naked woman and man. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

I kept to the shadows of my room, my eyes following an odd man. He wore the butler uniform, but he didn't carry himself as a butler. In fact, that butler and maid didn't have such a humble disposition either. Should they? Shuichi and I were guests for an indefinite time. My stomach twisted in discomfort at the thought. I didn't want to be there any longer than necessary.

A knock caught my attention, and without permission, the butler walked in, Shuichi behind him. I ignored the butler's annoyed gaze, focusing on my brother who had his bag in his hand. "I thought you could use a roommate."

I smiled as he stepped into the room, feeling more at ease in the place. "That's a fancy way of saying 'I'm lonely.'"

He chuckled, "Perhaps."

Shuichi had changed since the accident. It was as though the thought of losing Mother had cleared his mind of all his bratty ways, and he was the perfect child. He was no longer rude to me. For the first time, he was treating me like his sister, not just another classmate he had been burdened with.

"Why are you really here, Shuichi?" I asked as we sat on the bed.

"I would not risk you dying here." He placed his hand on mine, "I cannot lose my sister and my mother."

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, "Thanks."

Silence took the room, both of us enjoying the other's company. It was bizarre. Fifteen years we had been at each other's throats, but it felt like that had never happened.

"Your wounds are healing faster than I thought," Shuichi said as he touched my face.

"Yeah, my face did heal up pretty fast. If only my hair would grow that fast," I grumbled, tugging at the chin length hair I now had.

Shuichi laughed, "It will grow back."

"I know, but it's still annoying."

The door opened again, the maid stepping in this time, "Supper is ready."

I looked at my brother as he stood. His gaze was very steady. It was an intimidation tactic of his that had worked on everyone but me. I could give the same look, though it wasn't nearly as terrifying as my brother's. Again, this look had successfully made the girl back away, closing the door behind her.

"We must be careful, Pippa. I do not believe we are in immediate danger, but I do not know if it is safe."

I stood, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked at the closed door. "It can't take long to buy a house, can it? You have authority over everything right now, until Mother gets better. We can get a house and leave."

"Yes, I believe that will be the best line of action. Shall we search tomorrow?"

I headed to the door, resting my bandaged hand on the doorknob, "The sooner the better. Something evil lives here' and I do not want to be near it any longer than necessary."

"Agreed," he murmured as I opened the door.

As we walked down the hall, I noticed odd noises coming from inside the walls. Laughter and jeers. It sounded like a party, and a vulgar one at that. Shuichi stopped walking, staring at the wall as though he could see the action. I didn't want to know what could trouble him. He looked disgusted, and maybe even a bit ashamed.

Before we could venture any further, he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Let's grab our bags and get a hotel room. I do not wish to stay here any longer."

After gathering our things, we left the mansion. Once outside the gate, a weight seemed to be lifted from my shoulders. Shuichi relaxed as well. We didn't speak as we headed to the nearest hotel to check in.

"Do you think we should look for an apartment?" I asked him as I sat on my bed.

"Apartment? Not a house?"

I awkwardly kicked at the floor, "You know, in case Mother..."

He stood silently, thinking over my words. "Yes, perhaps an apartment would be best. However, we will continue searching for a house until we know for sure Mother will not survive."

I nodded, "Yes. That may be best."

I stood up, stretching as I pulled some clean clothes from my bag so I would have something to sleep in. After a long shower, I had to wipe the condensation from the mirror. Gross. My face was still rough looking from the blisters and the dark circles under my eyes had only gotten darker with the lack of sleep. Being plagued with nightmares was hard to deal with. They felt so real. Sometimes, I could wake up still feeling the sensations of the dream.

My most recent nightmare had felt very evil. There was a great need for murder and blood. I could still hear their voices. Under the screams of fallen soldiers were giggles of children playing, then just fading away as if they no longer existed. It was sad, and I hated it.

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed to my bed where Shuichi sat, a box of pizza on the night stand. "Why are you eating on my bed? You have your own bed."

"And I'm sitting on it," he answered with a sly smile as he continued eating. "It's your favorite."

I scrunched my nose at the pepperoni but smiled nonetheless. My favorite pizza was pepperoni, could peel the pepperoni off. It was a pretty sweet deal since Shuichi loved pepperoni.

"Pippa, can I ask you something?" Shuichi asked as he picked up another piece.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed carelessly. What's the worst he could ask?

"Can you tell me about your dreams?"

I paused mid bite, looking at him. How many years had it been since I talked about them? He couldn't care less when I had my first nightmare, and I couldn't remember how long ago that was.

I agreed, "What do you want to know?"

"What are they about?" He asked.

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck, my attention moving to the wall. "Well, they're reoccurring dreams. Most recently, I've had a dream about soldiers getting killed and something happening to children. I try to avoid sleeping long enough to dream, or sleep at all."

"That would be an unfortunate end. Perhaps your dreams will be better, now that you have a brother."

I smiled at him. He was really going to try. I chuckled as I climbed into bed. We were impossible to deal with when we were butting heads. Chaos seemed to follow us wherever we went. If anything could start a fight, the world shook. We could argue for hours, even turn violent.

But, we were going to be on the same team. There would be a new type of fear in the world. Shuichi and I were on even ground. Could the world handle that? They would have to learn how.

As I closed my eyes, I realized I did feel more at ease. I had a brother. I couldn't fight the tired smile as an odd spring scent filled me. Everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

I was falling. From what? Who knows. What mattered was the fact I was falling, and I wasn't certain when it would end.

It wasn't dark in this abyss, but it wasn't Alice in Wonderland's rabbit hole either. Above me was pink and I was falling through wisps of yellow. Rather than waiting, I turned over, watching as the ground slowly became clearer. A fortress of some kind was surrounded by many different paths, all leading to different doors. Just by looking, I knew I didn't want to see what rested behind any of the doors or the inside of the fortress.

I landed gently on my feet, standing at the gate of the fortress. Though I knew what waited for me, I still headed to the gate of the fortress, the large doors opening without warning or assistance. I stepped into the courtyard, looking around at the various creatures walking around. Large, varying in color creatures with teeth and horns wandered almost mindlessly around, as though they had no brain to really tell them what to do. Obviously someone did the thinking for them.

As I walked, I readied myself for the creatures to attack, but none took notice of me. The next door that lead to the heart of the fortress opened revealing a hallway that looked like a throat. People dissed in uniforms carrying what looked like the laser guns from Star Trek walked by, talking about the latest death that had really caught everyone's attention.

I had heard of Yusuke Urameshi and of his death, but these little space men were saying he was coming back to life. Wanting to know more, I followed.

"Apparently, no one knew he would risk his life for a kid. I heard this hasn't happened in centuries. Koenma is giving him the Spirit beast ordeal."

"Poor kid. He'll never survive. There isn't enough good in this world to save him."

The guards continued their conversation all the way to a vault. When I approached it, the door opened allowing me entrance. There were more doors between the entrance and treasures.

When I got to the end, I was disappointed. Inside this glass case was a green soccer ball, a hand mirror, and a sword.

 _The Artifacts of Darkness. The Orb of Baast can remove souls with ease. The Forlorn Hope can grant any wish at a price. The Shadow Sword can turn anything it cuts into a demon_.

That didn't make my experience in this bizarre place any better. This certainly was a creative dream.

When I turned around, I was in a hospital. It was the hospital Mother was staying in. Even for a dream, it seemed odd for the entire place to be empty. I walked to the elevator, watching the doors open. I did not board it alone.

This small man dressed in black stood next to me, his crimson gaze focused on the closed elevator doors as the carrier rose to my destined floor. He stepped out of the elevator before I did, and I followed him to my mother's hospital room where Shuichi sat, grasping her hand. Her health was dwindling.

"Have you made your decision?" The short man asked.

"I will help you so long as the Forlorn Hope is mine," Shuichi answered.

"And your sister?"

"I will not bring her into this. Warn Goki, if he should so much as look at my sister, I will end his life."

The small man chuckled and left, but not before he looked directly at me.

* * *

That falling feeling wrapped around me once again, only this time I landed on the floor. Shuichi was sitting on his bed, chuckling as I sat up. As I rubbed my eyes, I looked around the hotel room. It felt like someone was still in the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I climbed back into the bed.

"I had a weird dream."

"So I heard," he smiled as I turned to him. "You talk in your sleep."

I looked at the clock, rubbing my eyes as I squinted. "It's four in the morning. Where are you going?"

"A walk," he smiled as he stood. "I usually take them around this time."

"You're full of crap," I grumbled, turning on my side. "Don't forget to lock the door."

I wasn't sure when Shuichi returned, but I didn't get out of bed until it was almost noon. My dream hadn't been a nightmare, and that gave me enough peace of mind to get more sleep.

"I spoke with a real estate agent this morning. There is a house in our neighborhood for sale, and we can look at it this afternoon, if you would like." Shuichi informed me as I climbed from the warm sheets.

"Yeah, sounds good," I replied as I headed to the bathroom.

After a shower, we left to meet with the agent. I didn't realize how much smaller Eiko was than me. I thought we were the same height, but her skirt was mid thigh rather than knee length like I had. Then again, she did like the attention the smaller and tighter uniform got her.

"After we've met the agent, we can buy you clothes that suit you," Shuichi said as he glared at a man that was looking at me. "You are too young to be looking for a boyfriend."

"This is Eiko's uniform. I had forgotten how differently we dressed."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose she does dress differently. Or, perhaps, you dress differently. Many of the girls at our school dress in a similar fashion."

I wanted to argue, but I stopped as we paused in front of the vacant area where our house had been. They had yet to clear the land of debris, so I pushed by the yellow tape, heading to the ashen remains of my old home. Maybe something had survived.

Shuichi joined me, pushing heavier pieces out of the way as we looked for something, anything. I smiled when I saw a hole in the floor. Did it survive the fire?

Years ago, Mother decided she wanted carpet instead of wood. Father more or less took the lazy way out, simply placing the carpet over the wood in case she decided to switch back. In the process, he accidentally created a crater in the wood floor, and in that hole, I placed an old jewelry box for safe keeping. My own blast from the past, so to speak.

Pushing up my sleeves, I desperately reached into the hole, feeling around for anything solid. I grinned when my hand touched cold metal and pulled the jewelry box from the hole, dusting the soot to show the lovely rust that had grown over the years.

It wasn't really a jewelry box. It wasn't even a box. The reality of what I had buried all those years ago was laughable. In my hands was a rusted Royal Dansk cookie tin, but it held something more valuable than cookies inside. No matter how much I pulled or twisted, the lid refused to budge, sealed shut due to the rust.

"What's that?" Shuichi asked as he took the tin from me. He smiled sadly, "Father's favorite."

"Remember when Mother wanted to put carpet over the wooden floor and Father made that hole?" I asked. Smiling at his remembrance, I explained, "I put a lot of stuff in there from our childhood in that tin and dropped it in the hole. I had forgotten all about it."

There weren't many memories in there. I was probably six or seven when it happened. What mattered was there were memories. Something survived.

The tin was kept safe as I held it against my chest, almost unable to let it go. The house we were looking at was identical to ours. It had the same yard structure and all the rooms where where they were supposed to be. But, it wasn't home.

"Shuichi, maybe we should see this as a fresh start. A new house, a new neighborhood," I told him as I stood in the room that would have been mine. It was heartbreaking, looking out the window and seeing a yard that looked identical to my former one. I wouldn't be happy there. "I don't think I can live here."

"I agree. Mother wanted a larger garden, anyway."

We thanked the realtor for his time and headed back to the hotel room, both of us eager to get in the tin. Shuichi struggled with it, but managed to pry it open after we got a knife.

"Gross," I laughed as I looked at our baby teeth.

"You kept Munster's collar," Shuichi smiled as he lifted up a tiny rubber band that had been colored red.

I laughed at how stupid we were as children. A collar for a hermit crab. I did have a few of the crab's shells that we had painted various colors. There were birthday cards and money, but I was proud my idiotic self managed to put a picture of the family in there. It was a Christmas card, and my favorite one by far. Shuichi was chasing me around while Mother tried to stop us and Father was laughing. That was the Minamino family.

"Lets get you some clothes and a frame for this so we can put it by Mother's bed," Shuichi suggested as I wiped a tear from my face.

Without hesitating, I agreed. We left the contents of the tin behind, though the picture came with us. "Do you think we should keep the baby teeth?"

"I don't see why we need to. Why did you keep them, anyway?"

I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck, "I thought if I saved them all up, I would be able to get a lot more money from the tooth fairy."

He laughed as well as we stepped into a store so I could grab some clothes. I bought jeans and tank tops and a jacket, keeping it simple before we left to find a frame for the picture.

Not long after we bought the frame did that odd sensation of being followed come back. I stopped walking, turning to look at everyone around me, making sure I knew their faces, trying to see if any looked familiar. Though none appeared familiar, this overwhelming sense of dread make me break out in a cold sweat.

"Is something wrong?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Something evil is nearby," I replied as I rubbed my arms. "Lets just get to the hospital."

Shuichi didn't argue as we rushed to the house of healing. Heading to her room, we found some flowers from her boyfriend on the table and a small bear with a get well soon balloon. She was asleep, so we silently stayed by her side, just watching.

"She will survive, won't she?" I asked him.

"Yes, I believe so," Shuichi confirmed, his voice confident as always.

"We should get back. We have school tomorrow."

We kissed Mother, promising to return soon. We repeated the routine from the night before, and I was glad to fall asleep once again.

* * *

It was almost like a replay of the night before. I was in that place with the pink sky, standing at the door of the fortress. Something was wrong though, like I wasn't alone.

 _You dropped your ball_.

My heart skipped a beat as terror filled my body. That little boy. I could picture his fate so clearly as he touched the green ball. The Orb of Baast, wasn't it? That was in that vault.

I rushed toward the fortress door, only for it to not open. There had to be a second way in. Following the wall, I hoped for any sort of hole or door to appear. I nearly fell over when my feet came to a halt in front of a door that had an "Employees Only" sign.

The door opened with ease, though it was slow, allowing me to peek in.

 _Thanks, kid_.

A haunting chuckle echoed through the room, though the creatures inside didn't seem to notice. With ease, I snuck through the room, occasionally stopping behind a pillar when one passed. I was in the courtyard once again, though there were no creatures this time. Rushing to the large door that led to the throat of a hallway, I managed to force the door open, and run down the halls, unnoticed by distracted guards.

Then, the challenge came.

The moment I made a move for the vault, alarms went off. It didn't take much to fight off the guards, and soon, I was in the vault, a voice of a different child trying to give the ball back to its owner.

When I arrived to the last room where the items were held, the Orb of Baast sat alone, that mirror and Sword missing. I ran to the Orb, reaching for it. Before my fingers touched it, I was transported back to the city, cars and people loudly going about their business.

"Hey' Mister, you dropped your ball."

I spun on my heels, rushing toward the kid before he had a chance to touch the cursed object. "Kid, don't touch it!"

The air was forced from my lungs when someone grabbed me and slammed me against a tree. My eyes focused on the kid holding the ball, a wisp floating from his mouth and into the ball. A monster of a man chuckled as he picked it up, pulling the wisp from the Orb and eating it.

"In case you were getting any heroic ideas, you should know if you touch that, it will kill you," the man holding me against the tree said as he released me. "The Orb of Baast pulls souls from bodies. It's easier to pull them from children, but even easier to pull them from people who are asleep."

I blinked, looking him over. He was the one from my last dream, the one from the hospital.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be involved," I said quietly, following the man who had the ball until he disappeared into the forest. "That's Goki? I thought my brother had better taste in friends."

"There was no stopping your involvement. These dreams are the extent of it. Human stupidity is what's going to get you killed in your sleep."

I looked at him, "If it's such a burden to you, leave and let me die."

He glared, pulling a sword and pressing the blade to my cheek, "Perhaps you don't understand just how real your dreams are."

The small scratch stung, and I touched it, looking at the small drops of blood that had come from it. "Who are you?"

He turned his back to me, walking away. I reached out for him, only for him to disappear in my fingers. What in the world?

* * *

When I woke up, most of my dream was hazy. I remembered a voice, low and soothing despite its edge and warning. There was no lingering fear, though a bit of remorse sat in my heart. That evil chuckle tickled the back of my mind making me shudder.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," Shuichi teased with a smile. "What happened to your face?"

"I don't remember," I admitted. "My dream...It felt like I wasn't alone. As if, someone had joined me, like a second player in a video game. I remember the sound of his voice, but not what he said. And this awful, awful laugh."

He frowned slightly, sensing my frustration. "Do you know if you have heard this man before?"

I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair, "But that's alright. If I hear it again, I'll let you know."

Once we were ready for school, we left. I was thankful my brother had managed to somehow save our school bag. That book report was due next week.

Before we stepped onto school grounds, I noticed Eiko talking with an upperclassman. Shuichi placed his hand on my shoulder as I covered my mouth. Nothing official, my foot. That guy was kissing her!

"Pippa, isn't that-"

He wasn't an upperclassman at all.

"Principal Kokki," the two said together, both stunned.

I tugged my brother along before we got caught watching. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me. "Will you be alright?"

I nodded, casting a glance over my shoulder. That feeling was back, but it faded the moment I stepped in the school. When we got to class, we said nothing on the subject, not wanting rumors to spread.

"He is her uncle, correct?" Shuichi asked lowly as he looked at the math book in front of him.

"By marriage," I replied as I continued reading the introduction to my autobiography.

The topic was dropped when Eiko came in, her face red and dazed. She cleared her throat when she sat in front of me, turning to speak with me, "So, who's the lucky guy on your mind?"

I looked up at her, confused by what she meant. The question had caught Shuichi's attention as well, my mirror image looking at me with interest. "You didn't mention meeting anyone."

"I didn't know I had either," I replied as I looked back at Eiko. I pointed my book at her, "You, however, are the blushing bride of the morning." She turned a darker shade, covering her face with her hands. "Did he make it official?"

"It's been less than a week, Pippa. He said it will be at least three months." She put her finger on the tip of my nose, "But you, missy, have an even juicier topic on your mind. Who is he?"

"Eiko, I don't know what you're talking abo-" I remembered. Sighing, I shook my head, "Just a guy from my dreams."

"Ooh, an actual man of your dreams, huh?" She giggled. "Can't wait to meet him."

Her attention went to my book, "Oh, is it any good?"

"I'm still on the introductory, but from what I gather, it's a journal and survivor guide. It's really weird. Apparently, there are friendly demons willing to help humans that have fallen into that world, and the demon he stayed with explained a lot about Demon World to him."

"Ooh, interesting," she grinned. "You'll have to tell me about it."

"I'm more interested in what he got in return. He stayed there so long, it's almost like he got powers himself. According to this, he's still alive. This man was in his thirties back in 1920. He couldn't still be alive, could he?"


	3. Chapter 3

I chewed on my thumb as I tapped my pencil on the desk. How could I write a report on this?

This man Jason Taylor was an American bootlegger in the 1920s. He was well known in the southern states for his moonshine, until one day he disappeared. He said he was checking his distillery when a hole opened up and pulled him through.

He wasn't comfortable with the world, a place where a red sky was covered with black clouds and endless lightning. No sun or moon. The water was poisonous and the plants tried to eat him. Yet, somehow he managed to find a small village called Iece. He described these demons as looking like Shamanic masks. He said they dressed in hanfus, and all had six toes on their right feet. They were masters in healing and medicines. In turn, he showed them how to turn those medicines into alcohol and managed to create something so legendarily intoxicating, Ogre Killer.

I thought that had just been a brand name.

The book also explained another interesting detail. In that village were some animal demons. Animal demons could control plants, and he made a small plant dictionary at the end of the book. The plants and their effects seemed familiar. Most sounded like extreme versions of Venus fly traps.

"Still working on the report?" Shuichi asked as he stepped into the classroom.

"Yeah. This guy was a psycho. I think this is some weird fiction that got mixed in with the autobiographies. I mean, you can't turn into a demon. They don't even exist."

He chuckled, "You've never been one to turn down such an open idea. Tell me, Pippa, do you believe in demons?"

Did I?

I tapped my pencil on the desk mulling over the question. He leaned against his desk, folding his arms over his chest, "I do."

I frowned. Did he really or was he trying to help me be more secure in my questionable beliefs?

"I...I think so," I finally answered. "And it's not because of this book. I," I chewed on my lip, "I think I met one."

"Oh? When?" He asked curiously.

"In a dream," I replied as I started packing my things. "I mean, demons have different abilities. This guy didn't talk about mind control, but they're demons. It can't not be possible, right?"

"Just because someone is in your dream doesn't make them a demon."

"I know," I huffed. "I don't not believe in them. It's just, this guy. Those demons said humans can't survive Demon World. Was he even human?"

He blinked a couple of times, "You believe his story, but you don't believe he was human?"

"I don't know what to believe."

We left the classroom, pausing for a second when we heard the principal's door open. We shared a look as Eiko stepped out, holding her bag in front of her, blushing and smiling as she told him good night.

Her blush faded as she paled when she noticed us standing on the other side of the door. Principal Kokki stepped out of his office, smiling at us. There was no doubt he was attractive. He had a strong face, thick brown hair and a growing beard. Most of the time, he work a suit jacket, though at the moment, the jacket was missing, showing the pale blue button up, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He was attractive, and just from his age and charisma, I knew he probably did have the right words to say, especially since he knew Eiko so personally.

"Good evening, Shuichi, Pippa," he greeted. After a curious look, he asked the question on both his and Eiko's minds, "What are you two still doing here?"

"We get bored in the hotel room, so we decided to stay here later," Shuichi answered.

"Your mother is still in the hospital? Do you know how long?"

Shuichi and I remained silent for a moment, trying to gather the courage to tell the truth. "Only time will tell," Shuichi told him. "Come on, Pippa. We should visit Mother before it's too late."

With a small bow, we dismissed ourselves from the awkward situation, heading out to the hospital to visit our mother. "Do you think Mother will be awake this time?"

Shuichi shrugged, "It's getting harder to tell. The doctors are hopeful though, and that's better than what they have been telling us."

I grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving any further as I looked down the sidewalk. "Someone is following us."

"I know," he replied as he continued on, forcing me to keep up with him. "They are simply watching, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. So long as we're together, they won't approach us."

"You know who they are?"

"No," was his reply. It was the steadiness in his voice that gave away his lie. Shuichi's telltales weren't as obvious as others. I knew because mine were similar. His voice, though steady had been slower, just enough for me to notice. There was also a warning in his eyes, as though he had to focus on walking rather than facing whoever was following us.

When Shuichi lied, it was like another person had taken his place, someone much older and experienced. Someone dangerous.

Once we arrived at the hospital, the stalker had disappeared. Shuichi remained on edge until we stepped into Mother's room. I was thankful she was asleep because there was no way I could have hidden the frown that found its way to my lips. She was so thin, too thin. Her hair was falling out, patches resting on her pillow, which I picked up and threw away. Her skin was bordering Grey like a corpse. How were the doctors hopeful?

Shuichi replaced the flowers in the vase and refilled her water. There was guilt still lingering on his face.

"Don't blame yourself, Shuichi," I advised. "I don't want to lose you, too."

"Pippa, would you give your life to save Mother?"

I stared at him, slowly registering his words and a response. Would I? Is that what she would want?

"No," I finally managed to say. His eyes moved to me, sharp and surprised. "No parent should bury their child," I explained. "Or maybe I'm just that selfish," I admitted more to myself than to him.

He nodded, though I wasn't quite sure what was going through his mind. He blamed himself. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he sat in the chair by her bed, rubbing his face in his hands. Silence engulfed the room making the clock sound that much louder and the beeping machines like screeching birds.

Mother was so frail looking. Though Shuichi was not afraid to hold her hand, I feared to even near her just in case I breathed wrong and ended her life prematurely. All of this was so stupid. She shouldn't be sick. Out of habit, I reached for the picture that had been placed on the nightstand, only to find it missing.

I looked at the empty spot, my hand moving around the spot as if to find that it had simply turned invisible. A quick glance around the room, and it was still nowhere to be found. Rather than bother my brother, I headed toward the door, only to stop when I found the picture in the trash. Frowning, I reached in and pulled the blood stained frame from the trash. After further examination, I realized there was a lot more damage done to the frame, the blood coming from whoever had broken the glass.

Gently, I placed the frame down, carefully pulling it apart so to not hurt myself or ruin the picture, if it wasn't ruined already. I was relieved that the picture didn't have any blood on it. What happened?

The door softly clicked open, Kisuki stepping in with a new bouquet of flowers in his hand. I hated this man with every fiber of my soul. With the messiness of his dark brown hair, it was safe to say the CEO of Mashumaro had just gotten out of some meeting.

He greeted me with a smile, but it faltered when he saw the picture in my hands. From the edge of my eye, I noticed a wrapping around his fingers. His dark eyes glinted behind his glasses before walking away to speak with my brother. F there was a way to kill him, I would probably do it.

I didn't need to look outside the door to know his body guards were there. Rather than ask, I pocketed it picture, glancing over my shoulder at Kisuki who was holding Mother's hand. It may have been a blood disorder, but I was hoping he would get it. It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that he had an interest in my brother, constantly asking questions to get to know him better. I did not approve.

Without a word, I left the room, heading to the roof to get some air. The moment the heavy metal door popped open, I took a deep breath like it was my first breath. To my surprise, I wasn't alone on the roof.

There was some guy wearing green floating, a blue haired girl floating on an oar, both with dismal looks on their faces. With a blink, they were gone. Wait, that had been that Yusuke kid. I ran to the edge of the hospital, staring at the open air where I had seen him. My dream was coming true?

Then...

I rushed back to my mother's room just as the black haired man I had seen in my dream stepped out of the room. Despite the warning in my heart, I rushed to him, grabbing his arm.

A terrible image of a green monster covered in many eyes appeared in my mind making me release him and step away.

"I suggest you stay out of this. The last thing we want is for your mother to die."

I blanched at the warning. He walked away, his hands in his pockets. Once I had gathered myself, I headed back into the room, my brother looking dismal at best.

"What happened?" I asked as I moved to his side. How could Mother get worse in ten minutes?

"They said she has maybe two months left," he answered, his voice low and calm.

I didn't tell him of my encounter with the black haired man or that his eyes showed no sadness or regret for the choice he had made, whatever that was. Though, when he looked at me, his eyes widened a bit, as if reality had just hit him. There was a twinkle of regret, then it was gone when he looked back at her.

"Kisuki wants to help in whatever way he can, but I turned him away. We will be fine without him."

He stood, kissing Mother goodbye so we could go back to the hotel room. I needed to find out more about the Forlorn Hope. There would be children dying soon. There had to be a way to prevent that.

I didn't sleep that night, in fear my dreams would be invaded. If my dreams told the future, I just couldn't sleep, and things would be okay.

* * *

"Good morning, Pip," Eiko greeted, blushing and smiling. "Guess you're not sleeping again?"

"I'll be fine," I assured as I poked her red cheek. I had to fight back a surprise of a crying in the back of my mind. Was that a baby? Oh no. "What's got you all hot and bothered? Your mystery man?"

Her face turned as red as my hair, her eyes dropping to the floor as she stammered before squealing with excitement. "We've got a date tonight!"

"Think he'll propose?" I joked.

To my surprise, she gave a blissful sigh, falling against the lockers, "Maybe."

"Just the other day you were talking about how it wasn't offi-"

"I know," she interrupted with a smile, squeezing her books to her chest. "It's just, he knows me. He understands, Pippa. Who else is going to get me like he does?"

"We're teenagers, Eiko. We don't even understand ourselves, much less anyone else. You have a future to think about as well. High school and college aren't far away." As I pulled my books from my locker, I gave her one last piece of advice. "Relationships aren't everything, Eiko. You have a life outside of him. Don't let him take that from you."

She beamed and skipped away.

"I don't have the nerve to tell her," I told Shuichi as he stepped to my side.

"Tell her what?" He asked curiously.

"She's pregnant."

I didn't need to look up at him to know how stressed that made him. He always feared I would fall into a trend, and pregnancy was the new black at the moment. It was doubtful any of them had such a unique father as Eiko's would have, but to each his own.

"How would that work?" I pondered aloud making Shuichi look down at me. He shook his head, signaling me to stop talking.

I remained quiet as the principal stepped from the neighboring room, sliding the door shut as he stepped in front of us. We gave him a small bow for a greeting and moved to where we could go to class.

"Ms. Minamino, can I speak with you in my office?"

I frowned, turning to face him, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but we do need to address your uniform."

Cringing slightly, I nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll see you in class."

Shuichi gave me a kind smile, though his eyes told me to be careful. I understood where he was coming from. If he was willing to flirt with his niece, I wasn't off limits in his moral code.

I half hoped to go to the teachers' lounge rather than his actual office where we would be alone. The room seemed so normal. Nothing to quiet anything, if anything needed to be silenced. There was a picture of his family on his desk. I wondered if he would keep another picture of the family he was starting with Eiko would sit so proudly there as well.

"Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

I looked from that chair to the other. The angling was wrong, allowing a very clear view up a skirt in the chair he had invited me to sit in. Opting to not add onto his fantasies, I sat in the other chair, then immediately realized my mistake when my skirt moved higher up my leg than it normally did when I sat down. As I tried to adjust my skirt, I watched him pour tea into two cups, offering me one to calm my fidgeting and adjusting.

It was clever, so I kept my feet on the floor, where my legs were not angled for him to look up my skirt. I kept the cup and plate just above my legs, waiting for him to start talking to me about my uniform.

He took a sip of his tea, then placed it on his desk, "You're incredibly intelligent, Pippa. I admire how careful you have been since you've stepped into my office. Unfortunately, you have seen too much, and I can't let that ruin me, can I?"

When he stood, I stood. What was I doing? I couldn't fight him. My body was unaware at my lack of strength as it moved closer to him rather than trying to move away or get out.

"Ah, I love that look," he smiled as he gently cupped my face. "I remember when Eiko first had it. You want to run, yet you're drawn to me. How could that be?" He gasped dramatically, "Maybe he drugged me? But you didn't drink the tea."

I was finished with his games. From his words, I could tell he was trying to whittle me down, make me beg to be released. I wanted to, but I knew that would be useless. Screaming wouldn't work. I had lost my voice when he gave me the tea. There was no telling what sort of poison he had used or where it came from.

My heart stopped in my chest. Demon World. The name of the plant had escaped my memory, but there was a plant from Demon World that caused this reaction. When consumed, it gave the false feeling of being in love with someone. It was dangerous and addictive.

What a disgusting thing to do.

When he pinned me to the wall, I kept eye contact with him, no longer amused with the situation. He chuckled, "You're fighting this off much better than the others. Now, lets have some fun."

I tried to fight the rush of euphoria when he kissed me. Every touch and caress magnified the feeling. I was slipping into the drug's control, and there would be no coming back from it.

A knock stopped the process. Before I knew what had happened, I had been pushed under his desk. How many girls had been down here?

"Ah, Rina, good," Mr. Kokki greeted. "Pippa, you can come from under there now."

I could have killed him when my body disobeyed me by getting from under the desk. My eyes focused on Rina, an upperclassman who had been well known for being quite the party girl.

"It's unfortunate that your mother's health suddenly took a turn for the worse," Rina said as she started taking off the scarf of her uniform before doing the same to me. "Your brother left to check on her."

I shuddered when she touched me. I watched Rina drink the tea I had been given. There was a seductive smirk on her face as she approached me, gently touching my face and tracing my lips. That euphoric feeling erupted inside my body when she kissed me, forcing tea she had been holding in her mouth down my throat.

* * *

I sniffled as I stayed curled up under the sheets of the hotel sheets. There were a lot of girl's involved in Mr. Kokki's love group. Ren'ai weed was the name of the plant that had been used in the tea. And I was another victim of its addictive nature. There was no getting over it unless I went through the withdrawals, but during that high, anyone who touches you becomes this reminder, activating a craving which either leads into sex with whoever you see or going to the source to get more.

No matter how hard I cried or screamed, I couldn't say anything negative or ask for help. As long as I kept fighting it, I was hoping I wouldn't be dragged down like the others had been. That stupid book didn't have a cure or any points of reference to find some sort of cure.

Where was that guy with the red eyes when I needed him? I closed my eyes, hoping to see him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Five days passed, and the red eyed man never showed. No matter how close to the Orb of Baast I got, there was no one there to stop me. I could tell Shuichi was worried, even though I tried to assure him. Every day I stood outside that man's door, longing for that damned tea. Every day I managed to find the willpower to walk away.

It was harder than I thought, especially when Eiko asked me to go with her. Mr. Kikko got his kicks out of watching as many students strip down in his office and do as he directed. The only problem was no matter how hard I tried, if he summoned me, I would go.

"Ah, Pippa," Mr. Kikko greeted with a kind smile. "I'm happy to see that you've corrected your uniform."

The smile I managed was thin and forced. The uniform fit tight to my chest, and the skirt was shorter, if that was possible. "Yes sir." I gave a small bow, "I must go to the hospital. Mother may die soon."

He put a hand on my shoulder, making me force myself to calm down before I willingly entered his office. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

I was caught off guard by his brave and foolish move of kissing me right in the hallway. Even more so when he slipped something into my mouth that popped when he bit down.

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes as my body moved closer to him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. He chuckled against my lips, "There's a good girl."

* * *

I left the school broken and defeated, my body weary from the dreadful activities I had just suffered. There was nothing I could say when I got to the hospital. My silence worried my brother, and there was nothing I could do.

When we got back to the hotel room, he began questioning me, all of which I ignored as I tried to figure out how to tell him. When my eyes found the book, I nearly facepalmed at my stupidity.

Shuichi went silent as I grabbed the book, flipping through the pages to find the plant dictionary Jason had made. Grabbing a pencil, I circled Ren'ai and tried to hand the book to my brother.

My eyes widened as I got to my feet and headed to the bathroom. Shuichi must have sensed my distress as he took the book from me. Before I could try to get it back, someone grabbed me and threw me to the bed, tying me down before I could even react.

I blinked up at the red eyed man who focused on my frowning brother. "Well? What is it?"

"Ren'ai weed," Shuichi replied as he closed the book. He frowned as he walked to me, avoiding touching me, "The side effects of that drug resemble that of a simple crush. You fought hard, Pippa, but I'm afraid that was the wrong approach. Fighting the Ren'ai weed only makes the addiction worse, and the longing for whoever gave it to you deadly. After three months, you would have slaughtered any one else under the Ren'ai weed's grasp just to have Mr. Kokki for yourself. There is a cure for this weed, which is why Hiei is here."

I blinked looking at the red eyed man I now knew as Hiei. What on earth could he do for me? He didn't even come for me when I wanted to speak with him. My head slammed against the wall. I didn't even know this guy, but I had been wanting help from him. Here he was, some minor thief wanting to give a magical soccer ball to some guy that ate souls and a mirror to my brother. All he wanted was chaos, so why did I want his help?

"Open your mouth," Shuichi directed.

When I tried, my mouth remained shut. To my surprise, Hiei grabbed my face, forcing my mouth open. My body felt like it had caught fire. Every longing and desire I had for Mr. Kikko was long gone and focused on this man in front of me.

"Speak, girl," Hiei ordered.

Words starting pouring from my mouth as I focused on him. Everything that had happened, everyone involved, everything I hadn't been able to tell my brother because I had been silenced by that stupid weed.

I noticed a prick in my arm, then my body starting to cool down. It seemed like every desire was gone, even a desire to live. The depression weighed on my shoulders. I felt guilty, helpless, and alone. Though I still felt disgusting and dirty, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe that brief moment of being attached to Hiei had lessened the inferiority I felt when I had been attached to Mr. Kokki.

"You'll still feel terrible for the next few days as the toxin gets out of your system, but you will recover. The depression should be gone by the morning, if you decide to sleep tonight." My brother smiled at me after his explanation, sitting on my bed and holding my hand. "Forgive me, Pippa."

Yellow snow seemed to appear from nowhere, floating around Shuichi before floating around me. Pollen? A brief glow of purple took my vision, and the world went dark.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Minamino," Mr. Kokki smiled as I walked by. "I heard your grades are slipping in your history classes. I trust you'll be staying behind to study with the others?"

"No, but thanks for being concerned," I smiled.

I paused when he grabbed my wrist. Something flashed across my mind. A room had been painted red, a woman on the floor. No, two people. I didn't see the little boy. I recognized them, though I couldn't place where I had seen them.

"You will be staying for study group tonight," he almost hissed at me.

"You have better things to worry about than my grades," I answered lowly, pulling my arm from his grip.

Without hesitation, he pulled me into his office, forcing me into a chair. "You will do as I say."

I growled as I got back to my feet, "You cannot control me any longer. I refuse to be some toy for you to play with. I suggest you try to accept that fact and leave me alone."

I turned to leave, but my eyes caught a picture on his desk. His family? I picked up the picture, frowning at the happy woman and son in the picture. It was unfortunate they were the ones that would die. Placing the picture facedown, I left the office to find my brother standing outside, curiosity on his features.

The flash of anger and warning flashed through his green gaze as Mr. Kokki stepped out, glaring down at me, "I expect to see you at the study session, or you may fail that history exam."

I waved off his threat, "Do what you think you can." My smirk made his face turn white, "Be lucky you still have a job. Make no mistake, I'm not doing this for you, but for your wife and kids." Chuckling, I continued my own sense of blackmail, "Step out of line, and you'll pay dearly."

Shuichi sighed, "Cmon. We need to visit Mother."

I gave an innocent smile to the principal and headed out of the school with my brother. "You would make a great underlord," he commented.

"Think so? I was thinking I should become like a chef or professional stripper."

He chuckled, "You can't cook, and I would personally prevent you from becoming a stripper."

"I don't think they offer underlord as a major in college."

"They don't offer stripping, either."

I shrugged, "They might."

He rolled his eyes as we entered the hospital. When we got to Mother's room, Kisuki was there, talking to a doctor. Mother had slipped into a coma. I was hoping she wasn't hurting anymore.

"You have no say on when to end Mother's life," Shuichi spat at Kisuki. "Pippa and I will decide that, not you."

I hadn't seen my brother so angry before, though he was clearly holding back. His green eyes had a twinkle of gold near the pupils, but it quickly faded. Even Kisuki seemed a bit alarmed.

I stepped to Mother's side, smiling slightly. She didn't look miserable. Then again, she didn't exactly look peaceful either. It was better than the usual pained look. Her hand was so thin as I picked it up, holding it. How cold. A flash of a wake appeared before my eyes, bringing tears to my eyes. It was for Shuichi. Still, I decided it best to speak with her. "Mother, there is a cure for you, but Shuichi and I need you to hold on just a bit longer. Don't lose faith in us. We've even picked out a new house. It has that garden you wanted. Shuichi's already started picking out the flowers you would want planted." My grip tightened on her hand, "Mother, please don't worry. I won't let Shuichi die. It's my turn to save him from himself. You would be so proud of him."

When I stepped away, I realized Shuichi was the only one in there, a frown on his face. "What did you mean when you said you won't let me die?"

"I read somewhere that people in her state can still hear. She wouldn't want her little boy to die, now would she?" I should have jumped out the window with a cover that bad.

He gave me a suspicious look before turning to leave, "It's time to go. The doctor has assured that we will have the final say of when she dies."

Gently placing her hand to her side, I followed him out of the room, one last glance going to her. I found comfort in finding that she would get better, but that was quickly doused when I looked at my brother, who would die in her stead.

I didn't want to lose my brother, my other half. That mirror, the Forlorn Hope...it granted wishes at a price. That price was life, wasn't it? Maybe I could take the mirror and make the wish instead.

When we got back to the hotel, Shuichi turned on the television for the news. I frowned at the announcement of the children getting sick and passing out in public places, mostly the park. A sense of dread filled the room when the news reporter spoke of the largest full moon to date would appear in three nights.

Why was that significant? Did the mirror only work on the full moon? Since this was the largest to date, did that assure the wish would work? I would have to keep a closer eye on him.

Shuichi's depression only got worse, though he used his regular facade of being kind and overall not really caring. When that full moon came, chaos erupted. Mother's health took a very drastic turn for the worse. Organs were starting to fail, and the doctors kicked us out of the hospital room so they could help her.

"I need air," Shuichi announced, dismissing himself from the stressful situation.

I watched from the corner of my eye as he disappeared into the stairwell, no doubt heading for the roof. Once the door closed, I told the nurse I would be on the roof, and to keep me updated.

When I arrived, I was not the only one with Shuichi. It was that kid I saw floating off the roof. The importance of him was gone as I stepped up to the situation, keeping to the shadows behind the bedsheets that were waving violently in the wind. I was not the only one hiding.

"He's a fool," the red eyed man said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It should be you making the wish. You are the worthless one, after all."

Why did his words hurt so much? Probably because they were true. Memories came to mind of only a few days ago. The depression came back almost instantly. I was the worthless one of the two of us. I was the weak one. I was the useless one.

I didn't realize how easy it was to knock my brother over as I took his place in front of the soul-sucking mirror. "I don't know what's going on, but Shuichi needs to live. If someone dies tonight, it's me."

I watched the odd electricity crawl up my arm, hammering me into place. I could feel the tears on my cheeks, that man's words echoing in my head. It felt like this mirror taking my life was more of a gift than an exchange.

Slowly, the world began to fade into darkness. Finally, I could be free of this burden I had been given.

* * *

"No one told me there was a second Kurama," a distant voice said.

My brother chuckled, "This is my twin sister, Pippa. She is not a demon, though it seems she may have inherited some of my power. She hasn't talked about it much, but it's safe to say she can see into the future."

I groaned, my body aching as I slowly sat up. Everything hurt, and unfortunately, I was still alive. My attention turned to the teen with black hair then to the Blue haired girl. I ran my fingers through my hair, "So, you're not dead anymore."

The teen blinked, his brown eyes wide with surprise. "You know, you and your brother sure are weird. Can't you have a normal conversation?"

Ignoring him, I looked to my brother, "How is Mother?"

He smiled widely, "She's going to recover." His smile disappeared with a scolding gaze, "What on earth were you thinking, Pippa? You could have died."

I pulled my knees to my chest, frowning as I rested my chin there, "Better me than you."

He sighed, placing his hand on my head, "I thought I sensed Hiei. You can't let his words get to you, Pippa. He's cruel. He knows what you went through at school and used it to his advantage."

"Hiei was here? Why didn't he try to stop you?" The teen asked Shuichi.

"He was hoping the mirror would kill you and me," I told him. "Your interference probably changed his plans quite a bit."

"Hiei would never try to directly kill Pippa," Shuichi explained. "He knows it would be unwise."

"You demons sure are weird," the teen said, then quickly covered his mouth when Shuichi gave him a look. "It slipped out!"

Shuichi sighed, tugging at my hair a bit, "I don't enjoy erasing her memories. It's dangerous, but it keeps her safe."

"Not when Hiei can bring them back," I grumbled as I got to my feet. "It was nice to see you in a solid form, kid. You too, lady."

"Name's Yusuke Urameshi, and this is Botan," the teen introduced. He frowned, "Though, I guess that's not important if you're just going to forget anyway."

"I'll make sure she remembers you. She won't remember what happened, but she will remember you."

I looked at him, "Do I have to forget?"

"It is better that you don't know, Pippa. You will never truly forget, though. You're ability to see into the future saves some of your memories for future reference."

I frowned, "I would have liked to discuss the future with you, Shuichi. But, if that's what needs to happen, so be it. Let's visit Mother first." I looked to the strangers, "It was nice to meet you. The next time we meet, I hope it's under better circumstances."

Yusuke blinked, "Yeah..."

Shuichi helped me to my feet, and we headed to Mother's room. "While I still have my memories, I think you should know something." We paused outside Mother's room, "Shuichi, when I touch someone, I can see their future. It's only been recent, like when I told you Eiko was pregnant. In Mother's future, you died. But, I saw Mr. Kikko' future, and his wife and son are going to be slaughtered. I don't know how to change that."

He stared down at me, thoughtful as he weighed whatever options he had imagined. "We will talk about this later."

He opened the door, and we both paused before entering. Who were these people? I recognized Kisuki, but that was it. I could feel Shuichi bristling at his presence. Casting a wary glance at my brother, I took a step forward, heading to the small crowd that had gathered in the room.

There were seven people in the room, excluding Mother, Shuichi, and myself. Kisuki was one, but who were the others? There was another man who favored Mother, so I believed him to be her cousin, Hama. A lady stood near him, probably his wife Gina. A teen around my age stood to Hama's left. His name was unknown to me, since I was unaware Hama and Gina had a child. The others were possibly Kisuki's children, all teens or just under.

"Pippa? Shuichi?" My mother called.

Everyone parted allowing my brother and me to see our Mother. I smiled as I grabbed her hand, absorbing its warmth. She was alive. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her smile, but it was like seeing the sun after weeks of rain.

I started crying when she started crying. She was alive! Nothing else mattered. Everything was going to be fine.

When the time came, Shuichi and I headed to the hotel. We had been invited to stay at Hama's place, but we declined. That place was way too scary. I had had nightmares after going there for months. I never saw the blood, at least I don't think I did. My nightmares of that place told me otherwise. All I remembered from those dreams were people bathing in blood, laughing as they watched weird creatures get tortured, being pulled apart and other unsavory things.

I shivered at the memory, hoping I wouldn't have those nightmares again.

"We should celebrate," Shuichi said as he sat on his bed. "Mother is better. Tomorrow, we move into a new home."

I smiled, nodding in agreement, "What should we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do."

Our celebrations had to wait since it was well past midnight when we got back to the hotel.

"Pippa, its best that I erase your memories," Shuichi told me once again. "There will only be pain if you keep these memories."

I sighed as I fell back on my bed, narrowly missing the headboard. "What's dangerous about it? I'm your sister. Besides, you would be erasing a lot of my memories. I've known about this break in for months. I went to that place where the vaults were and managed to get through them. That Hiei guy took a joyride in my dream and followed me through it." I sighed as I stared at the ceiling, "He saved my life once before. I didn't know touching the Orb of Baast in my dream would cause me to lose my soul, and he stopped me from touching it." I frowned. Was that why I became dependent on him so quickly? My attention moved back to my brother, "I need to keep the memories. I need to know the difference between humans and demons." I sat up with a smile, "And I promise I will tell you when I see the future. Each and every time."

Shuichi sighed, "Very well. There will be terms that come with this responsibility. You can speak to no one other than me about these things. This will isolate you, Pippa. Although, it may help you gain more control of your power."

"My foresight power? That's not a very useful power or something that seems controllable."

"You would be surprised what you're capable of doing with the right training. If Hiei could enter your dreams, there may be a way for you to pull people into your dreams."

"What good would that do?"

He shrugged, "Maybe it could save a lost child or get a confession from someone who has done something wrong. There are many possibilities."

"Huh," I muttered thoughtfully. "I guess that would be kinda neat. What can you do?"

"I manipulate plants," he replied as our eyes moved to the small potted violet on the other side of the room. "I was an animal Spirit like you read about in that book. A fox, actually. Then, I became a thief. One day, I made a careless mistake and ended up becoming Shuichi. I planned on running away, but I could not abandon you and Mother. It seems even demons are capable of love."

I nodded, "So, I just sort of absorbed your energy, but not your abilities?"

"I believe if you focused enough, you would be able to manipulate plants as well. I have seen plants react to your energy before."

I turned my attention to the ceiling. "Well, I think that's enough sharing for the night. We're celebrating tomorrow, and we have school in like five hours."

"Yes, I believe you're correct," he agreed as he stood to get ready for bed.

I climbed under my sheets, turning to my side where I was looking at him, "Shuichi?"

He looked at me, "Yes?"

"I think I'm going to turn on Mr. Kikko."

He smiled, "And I will support you the entire time."

I smiled, closing my eyes and curling under the sheets. It was nice to know he could trust me like I trusted me.


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours. I stood in front of a board of directors for three hours telling them what had happened to me under Mr. Kokki's watch. Witnesses were brought in, including Eiko, who all denied my accusations and their involvement. And it's not like I could tell the board that Eiko was pregnant. She didn't even know that yet.

The ordeal only got worse when Mr. Kokki's wife showed up to defend him. She slapped me right in front of the directors screaming and calling me every name she could think of, and a few I'm sure she made up on the spot, damning me for trying to ruin her family. In the end, I got a month's worth of detention for trying to ruin the reputation of the school.

I blew on my straw making bubbles float to the top of my soda as Shuichi sighed. Since he had never witnessed anything and with Hiei arrested, there was nothing I could do to prove anything had happened.

"Detention is better than suspension, I suppose," Shuichi finally said.

"Not really. Mr. Kokki is who watches the detention."

"It may not help much, but you will be immune to the Ren'ai weed. The medicine I gave you forced the toxins out and encouraged your Spirit Energy to absorb the poison to strengthen your mind. That is why you were able to take me into your dream and show me the future when Hiei kidnapped Keiko."

I remembered that. It taught me a lesson, a very serious one. Somehow Keiko had managed to remember me, even though she had not entirely been in my dream. I had watched her get kidnapped by Hiei, and everyone throughout the dream had been oblivious to my presence, except Shuichi who had somehow managed to piggyback through, much like Hiei had. Then, one day, I was walking through town and bumped into Yusuke and Keiko. The brown haired girl greeted me like an old friend, despite having never met.

I rubbed my eyes as I thought back to the girl, "I forgot I'm supposed to hang out with her after detention." My attention moved to my brother, who was quite surprised by the friendship. "She loves how I do my makeup and wants me to teach her how, so we're going to be testing things out today." Chuckling, I leaned back in my desk, "She said she's used to waiting until Yusuke is getting out of detention, so it's not going to be much different than her normal routine."

"You must be careful with her, Pippa. She has almost no spirit awareness, meaning she is left in the dark. She cannot, and possibly will never be able to protect herself from demons. With your power, you should be able to at least manage to scare them off."

"Scare them off?" I repeated, doubtful of his rather grandeur vision of my abilities.

He sighed, running his hands through his long hair, "Think about it. If you can pull people into dreams, who's to say that you can't go into theirs? If you can control dreams, you may be able to control someone, or their mind's eye, to be more precise."

"Like daydreams or waking nightmares?" That sounded like a pretty cool power, but was it possible?

He nodded, "That being said, demons will focus on her should Yusuke get too involved in their mischief. You will need to keep that in mind."

Right. I had become Keiko's "body guard". There was a problem. "How can I learn how to control," I looked around trying to find anything to point at before just placing both of my hands on my head, "this?"

"Practice. I'll be teaching you how to control your Spirit Energy. I will be more than happy to be a test subject for your mind tricks. But, until then," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a seed, "You get to make this grow."

I sighed as I took the seed and placed it in my jacket pocket. How stupid.

* * *

"That doesn't match your complexion," I told Keiko as she looked over a foundation bottle. "Do you really want to start on foundation? We're going to do this every week, you know."

"It's called foundation for a reason, right?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

I sighed as I put the bottle back and pulled her to the eye makeup. "Personally, I think you should start here and get a steady hand. Yes, it's called foundation, but there's a lot of stuff that gets involved, and if you mess up your eyes, that is a lot of layers you'll need to patch up. Now, we don't want to get crazy, so here," I placed a stick of eyeliner and mascara. "Lets master this before we continue on."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile, purchasing the items and walking out.

After a few moments of silence, I could tell her mood had drastically changed. "I think Yusuke has a girlfriend," she confided. She sighed as she looked at the sky, trying to prevent tears from forming, "I mean, she's just like him. She skips class and even dyes her hair blue! Yusuke is a little rebellious punk, so he would be interested in one, right?"

I could only think she was talking about Botan. "Think of it this way, chaos cannot thrive with chaos. Yusuke needs you to hold him still when the world starts to move too fast. You need him when the world starts to move too slow. Yusuke and that girl can't be in a relationship. But, he still needs chaos. It keeps him from losing his mind when the world slows more than he can handle. You need order and calm. You bring out the best in each other, and he needs you."

"But I keep catching them alone, and he won't tell me anything," she mumbled, not accepting my very crappy explanation.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, tell me this, would you be able to explain yourself to Yusuke if he walked on you with another guy? Anything that made you forced you to be too close together, whether it be comparing notes or simply trying to help him with homework. Would he stand and listen or would he storm off while you tried to explain yourself?"

She was quiet, looking at the ground for a while as we walked. After a few moments, she smiled at me, "You're right. I should hear him out."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Will you be able to? Jealousy is a very dangerous monster, Keiko. If can ruin you, if you let it."

She swallowed thickly, pondering my words. "What can I do?"

Frowning, I turn my attention to the sky, "I don't have all the answers, Keiko. Don't stop your heart from loving him just because of this girl. I can't tell you to stop being jealous because you should be. Just don't let it consume you. You could lose him."

"Who did you lose?" Keiko asked. "You're talking from experience, right?"

"I suppose. I got angry with my mother for her favoring my brother. What I didn't know at the time was they were planning a birthday party for me since I got to decide the birthday theme the previous year. Six months passed before I spoke to her. It was strange, being so alone in the house. Shuichi and I had a terrible relationship until recently. Now, I'm not saying Yusuke is planning a birthday party. I'm saying not everything is how it seems."

She allowed a small smile to form on her lips, "Thanks, Pippa. I needed to hear that."

When I got home, the seed had barely cracked. I had felt it happen, but now that I could focus on it, I had no idea what to do. It wasn't until I tripped over Shuichi's shoes that I realized our new home was pitch black.

"The seed I gave you is called Lamp Weed. Make it grow and you'll be able to get to your room. I've placed boundaries all over the house to keep you from going directly to your room."

"You are the spawn of Satan," I griped.

Sighing, I focused on the seed.

Something warm in my chest made my heart flutter. The warmth moved from my chest to my arms and to my hands where the seed began to glow a very intense white. The roots began to crack out, and a green stalk slowly began to appear until a small bulb of yellow light appeared in my palm. The moment I started to relax, the light flickered so I had to keep focus.

Shuichi wasn't joking about the barriers. Various books lined the center of the hall, ready to be tripped over. Doors were blocked by furniture, and the stairs had been cluttered, dooming anyone who dared to take the passage without light.

When I finally got to my room, the lights came on. Shuichi sat on the bed, smiling proudly at me, "You did it. I'm impressed."

"What was that supposed to do?"

"To help with your Spirit Energy. I made you this," he held out a bracelet made of three braided ivy vines. "It will stay alive by feeding off your Spirit Energy, but when you focus on it," small pink flowers began to grow in random places, then wilted and fell to the floor. "When you begin to fall asleep, this should go with you. Depending on the type of dream, you may be able to tell if you're using Spirit Energy with this."

That made sense, sort of. Once he placed the bracelet on, it shrank, fitting exactly to my skin where it couldn't be taken off. He had a very serious, threatening look in his green eyes as he focused on the bracelet, "Should you be poisoned again, it will absorb it."

I took a closer look at the bracelet and gave him an unamused look, "There are roots sticking into my skin."

"It won't kill you, and it won't last forever. Once Mr. Kokki leaves you alone, I will remove it."

"Don't worry. I'll force him to let me go soon enough. The chance I get to enter his dreams, I'll make sure he regrets it."

Shuichi sighed, "You shouldn't abuse the power, Pippa."

"He shouldn't have abused me," I replied solemnly.

I was not a vengeful person. At least, I tried not to be. The pain I suffered on a daily basis, the mental weight and emotional baggage of feeling inferior was more than I could express to Shuichi. I don't know about his demon life, if he had ever treated someone the same way I had been treated, and I didn't care. I wouldn't say it was past, but it certainly didn't apply to the here and now.

I clenched my fist, "Shuichi, were you a vengeful person?"

He smiled slightly, "Very. I was merciless, and should the occasion arise, I would react the same. Any who attack cannot be shown mercy. Many died by my hand, even children. In Demon World, mercy is what got you killed. Alliances could be built and destroyed over the smallest things."

"Oh," I replied quietly as I looked around my bland room. "Is that why you betrayed Hiei so easily? Just a means to an end."

"Hiei wanted to enslave the human race. I would not allow that fate to fall onto you and Mother. I could not allow Mother die or you turn into a demon."

"So, there is a way to turn into a demon?" I questioned curiously.

"The Shadow Sword Hiei possessed was very limited in its power. The demons it creates are mindless and useless. They only want to kill."

I nodded with a sigh, "I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Have you done your homework?"

"Yeah. With all of this other stuff happening, school seems pointless."

He smiled, "Yes, I suppose it does put things in perspective."

He got off my bed and stretched, "Ready to celebrate?"

I grinned, heading to my closet to change as he left to change from his school uniform. The plan was to hit up the arcade for a couple of hours before returning home and ordering pizza and playing Goblin City or Tetris. Putting into words made it sound very boring, but nothing was boring when we got competitive.

"Oh look, the Minaminos decided to show their faces again," a teen laughed as we stepped into the loud arcade.

"I suppose it has been a while. More than likely, our names have been erased from the top ten," Shuichi said, his eyes scanning the room for what to play first.

"That simply cannot do. It's time to put them back in their place," I grinned, heading to Galaga.

Within the first hour, we had regained our titles on the top ten list, either being in first, second, or third place. I stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air after inhaling more cigarette smoke than I wanted to deal with in my life. It did not escape my attention that I did not leave alone.

My eyes went to the ivy on my wrist as it began to glow, small buds threatening to bloom. Okay, my Spirit Energy was working, but now what?

"It's unlike you to be sociable," a nasally voice drawled.

I wanted to punch him in the face. Managing to control my anger, I turned to Yu Kaito with a kind smile, "I didn't know you played video games."

"Don't try to start a conversation with someone much smarter than you," Kaito said as he walked up to me. "You're supposed to stay quiet so you'll learn something."

"For someone smarter than me, you certainly suck at Galaga. Did I see you ranked at seventh? How sad."

"That's just a game," he replied shortly.

"No, and you know it's not," I replied, sticking my hands in my pockets. "I may not be able to do math on paper, but my hand-eye coordination as well as the difficulty of geometry as well as physics involved in that game surpass that which we learn in the classroom. You name the game, and I will beat you in it."

Shuichi stepped from the arcade, his hands in his pockets, "Well, we've claimed the top once again, Pippa. There is no point in us staying any longer." He greeted Kaido briefly before continuing, "That place with the milkshakes should be open."

"Are you sure? I thought it had closed down for good."

"I suppose we'll find out." Shuichi replied with a smile.

I could feel Kaito's glare as we walked away. "What on earth does he have against you?"

"Kaito has always held a grudge against me. My grades are marginally better than his. He's a genius, to say the least. Why?"

"He's mad that I insulted his intelligence since I'm superior to him in video games. He's probably going to focus on one video game for months so he can challenge me to it."

Shuichi sighed, "You're probably right. Though, I believe seeing the future is applicable to this situation as well. If you can predict the future of a video game, why can't you predict the future of a test?"

"That's kind of like cheating," I pointed out. "Great idea though."

"Pippa, the teachers will notice the change in your grades and suspect you of cheating, so if you decide to do that, please make it slow."

I raised an eyebrow, "You don't care?"

"I do not see the issue of you cheating on tests. You know everything you study, but you can't take a test. Your grades are down because of that issue alone. Cheat, if you must, but make it a slow change in your grades."

He opened the door to the milkshake creamery, which I was surprised to see open. They had remodeled for sure. It was much larger than it had been, finally having enough seating for everyone.

But, the air felt tense and heavy. Demons were present and their eyes were on us.

"Do not make eye contact," Shuichi whispered. "Kisuki is here with Mr. Kokki. That may be a problem."

I did as I was told, keeping my eyes on the menu that hung above the cashiers. I didn't have to see him when he approached. His voice made my skin crawl.

"Good evening, Shuichi, Pippa," Kisuki greeted. "You aren't visiting Shiori today?"

"The nurses recommended we stay away for a few days. It's given us time to get the house ready," Shuichi replied.

"What about you, Pippa? Shouldn't you be home? You are being punished after all," Mr. Kokki stated.

"Don't talk to me, monster," I answered evenly, my eyes moving to him. He noticeably shivered but kept his fake smile.

"Pippa, don't speak to him like that. Even outside school, he can control your fate in the education system," Kisuki scolded.

"Don't try to father me," I spat,sending a menacing glare at him. A nearby man dressed in a suit stood up, quickly earning a glare from me, "Sit down and mind your own business."

Shuichi and I shared a glance when the man complied to my demand. He was a human, so that may have given him a small disadvantage on whatever powers I had. However, it seemed another ability had become known to us. There had been fear in that man's eyes, as if he had seen his own life end. What did that have in store for me? Had I given him a nightmare?

I looked at the ivy on my wrist just as the flowers began to fall. I had used Spirit Energy, though I wasn't sure exactly how or what happened. Needless to say, my outburst had startled Kisuki and Mr. Kokki to where they dismissed themselves, taking around fifteen guards with them, nearly emptying the place.

"I don't know what happened," I told Shuichi as we neared the counter.

"It seems you have the ability to control people through fear. It didn't sound dangerous to anyone other than the one you were speaking to. With an ability like that, you would be able to rid the world of nearly anyone."

"Perhaps. I would like to slowly realize these things rather than have random bursts of Spirit Energy define the moment."

"You will need to keep your emotions in check. The two are almost joined, though there is a way to keep a steady flow of Spirit Energy in your body as long as you can stay level headed."

"Can I learn that?" I asked. I wasn't an overly emotional person, but I did let things build up and release all at one time.

"With time and a great deal of meditation, you should be able to at least manage to control your temper."

When we finally got our milkshakes, we left to go home. The few customers that had stayed were staring, making us uncomfortable. I glanced up at my silent brother who was absentmindedly chewing on the straw. He seemed deep in thought, almost unaware of the surroundings, though I could feel that he was still well aware of what was going on.

"Tonight, we will work on your meditation," he said, giving me no room to argue. "This will help focus your mind to where you may even be able to control your dreams, alternating them as you seem fit, or perhaps even choosing whose dreams you wish to enter."

"And you will be my guinea pig?"

He cracked a smile, "Of course."

When we returned home, I ordered the pizza while Shuichi cleaned up the mess he had made.

"It wasn't worth it," he told me before I could ask the question.

As soon as the pizza arrived, we popped in a horror movie and sat on the couch.

"Why do you like horror movies?" I asked curiously as I dropped some pepperoni on his plate.

"I enjoy watching the worst mankind can offer. I find it amusing to see how sinister a human's mind can be," he replied honestly, placing his crust on my plate. "Spirit World has a tape in its vaults that's hours upon hours of humanity's worst moments. Any demon would love to own it."

"Oh, well, that's nice," I muttered as I watched the gore in front of me. Though the movies were sometimes predictable, I enjoyed the jump scares. The random bouts of adrenaline that could arrive at any moment was a wonderful rush. I wasn't sure how demonic that opinion was, but it didn't sound much like Shuichi's.

By the end of the movie, I was tired, though I remembered we had more to do. It hadn't been as exciting as I had thought, but it did bring up some questions.

"Who was stalking us before you agreed to get those artifacts?" I asked as he lit some candles and placed them on my desk.

"On some occasions, it was Hiei, but most of the time it was Kisuki's body guards. They've been monitoring our school, so I doubt it was the artifacts they were after. I believe Kisuki is supplying Mr. Kikko with the Ren'ai weed and in turn, Mr. Kokki is supplying the infants of the girls he's impregnated to Kisuki."

I blinked a few times, "What?"

"So far the girl's that have gotten pregnant in our school have stayed so small, it's been impossible to tell. However, once they've given birth, rather than spend a few days out, they have returned as though nothing had happened. It's just a theory, but one we will be able to verify with Eiko."

He sat on the floor and gestured me to sit across from him. "Close your eyes and try to focus on your Spirit Energy. When you think you've got basic control over it, try to expand it to where you can reach me. You aren't strong enough to harm anyone, so you need not worry about that."

I took a deep breath and slowly released it as I closed my eyes. Focus on my Spirit Energy. Earlier, I had found it in my chest, yet this time, the warmth evaded me. Instead, I focused on my breathing, trying to calm myself down. It was only an experiment. I had never been able to hurt anyone before, though I had never tried. I fought my doubts, trying to clear my mind of anything other than just breathing. Slowly, the warmth returned, though not in my chest. It felt more like a warm blanket, wrapping around me like a second skin.

I held onto that feeling, letting it sink into me. It was unstable still, forcing me to focus on my breathing once more. I could feel the warm energy calm down with my heart. With very little confidence, I slowly expanded the energy, pausing when it began to get unstable again. When my Energy touched something sinister, it reacted so violently I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled when I walked into the house. Life seemed to be falling into place. I was still having nightmares or glimpses of the future and my Spirit Energy was still trying to be controlled, but on the plus side, Mother was home. Not only was she home, but she had left Kisuki as well. Shuichi and I agreed not to let Mother know about what happened at school. We didn't want her to get sick again.

It was suspicious how well life was going, but I tried to not care. I knew what the future held, and there wasn't going to be any problems for a while besides more of Mr. Kokki's cruelty.

My training with Shuichi increased every day and every night until he jokingly got me a crystal ball, which became essential to my power. With the glass Orb, Shuichi was able to see what I could see. Not long after that did we find out that I could see through his eyes, something I found out while cheating on a test. After buying a crystal necklace, we found out I was able to focus my thoughts and Spirit Energy rather easily. Shuichi, being the pushy and experimental person he was, helped me find a way to remove my consciousness from my body and have it find him. That only worked with the crystal ball.

Seeing into the future got boring. I had saved a few people from dying, but that was about it. But, it was part of Shuichi's training. Finally, one day while I was in the kitchen, something interesting happened.

"Shuichi, we're going to have an invasion," I told him once he finally got out of bed.

He made no acknowledgement of my excitement as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. "Where is Mother?"

"She left early with Kazuya. He doesn't believe in supernatural things, but Mother made him play along, so I told him the weather. He didn't believe me when I told him he wouldn't need the umbrella, so he gets to carry that all day."

Shuichi and I were thrilled when we heard she left Kisuki, and even happier when we met Kazuya. Finally, she had a decent man, one that, so far, hadn't and wouldn't abuse her.

"You said an invasion?" He asked, now that his mind was a bit clearer. "Of what?"

"Bugs, I think," I answered as I focused on the Orb so he could see what I had seen.

"They are called Makai insects. The insects of Demon World aren't uncommon, so why are these special?" He asked curiously.

"They can possess people. I watched one crawl into some guy's ear, then he punched a lady straight in the face."

He stared at the ball thoughtfully, "I wonder if Spirit World is going to get involved."

I shrugged, "It's too early to say."

"Do you know how long we have?"

"Two or three days, maybe?" I guessed.

Before training, I knew things were coming months in advance, but now I could tell more precise and accurate accounts of what would be happening within a few days. It wasn't ideal, but it was slowly expanding to a week. A few days of preparation was better than the bombshell of suddenly having to deal with these bugs that could possess people.

I frowned as I looked back at the Orb, standing to get a better look, "Looks like Botan is going to make a visit soon."

"She's coming here?"

I watched a bit longer, trying to hear what was happening. That was something I hadn't quite mastered yet. There had to be a way to hear what was happening.

"She has something to offer you. A...new...beginning. A portal opens and the two of you step in and it seals up." I looked at my brother, "What does that mean?"

"Perhaps Spirit World is giving me a second chance at life. I'm still a criminal, after all."

I shrugged, pushing the ball away. It had gotten boring again. "What are we doing today?"

"I thought we could just play Tetris or something," he replied wth a smile. "Even I get tired from your training, and I think we deserve a day off."

I rolled my eyes, "Only six months after all this crap happens do you start to think we should have a day off. I'm surprised I'm not a master already."

He chuckled, "I fear no one ever truly masters their abilities. There are still many things you should be able to do, but we will have to train to figure it out."

We headed to his room, both sitting on his bed to play the geometrically based game. Hours must have passed because we didn't stop playing until Mother knocked on the door.

"You were right, Pippa," Mother said as we joined her in the living room. "Do you plan on continuing your hobby of fortune telling?"

"No, not really," I replied slowly when I noticed Kazuya sitting in the living room. "Hi, again."

He smiled, "I suppose I will have to listen to your telling of the weather rather than the weather man."

I grinned, scratching the back of my head, "Maybe not that far."

Shuichi stepped to my side, smiling at Kazuya, "Hello, sir."

My attention left the man, moving to the window where a bug flew by. It was one of the Demon insects. With a small bow, I dismissed myself from the group, going to my crystal ball that sat on the kitchen table. If I focused, I was able to see a few hours into the future of just about anywhere in the city.

There was a creature skulking about in an alleyway, but a few insects flying near a bar. If the insects were here, when was about an going to show up? The blue haired reaper was not in the city and wouldn't be for the next three hours, that I could tell. Did Spirit World not know?

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly enough, Kazuya telling us all about his son, Suuichi. Imagine that. The boy was younger than us and wanted to meet us, mainly Shuichi. From the stories Mother had told him, Shuichi was already an older brother, or at least a role model for him to follow.

I was the first to go to bed. My body had gotten heavy and tired, signaling me to sleep so I could deal with the premonition or nightmare.

* * *

"This is Demon World," Shuichi said, suddenly appearing in the dream world. "The Four Saint Beasts, to be precise."

On the horizon was a desolate city, creating a base at an odd castle. Lightning continuously struck the spire coming from the top. In the brief flashes of light, I could see chains hanging down with something attached at the end. Just from the outside I could tell there was more to this castle than what these Saint beasts wanted to reveal.

I walked to my brother's side, my attention going to the nearby tree where a shadow loomed over us. "How did you get in?"

Hiei dropped to the ground, glaring coldly back, "I was invited." His eyes moved over me, "What are you wearing?"

It took all of my willpower to not blush, but I still failed. The black t-shirt reached my knees, covering the shorts beneath it. "This is what I sleep in. I don't get all dressed up for an adventure like Shuichi."

My brother didn't look much better, a white tank top with red and black plaid pants. At least he looked presentable.

Shuichi smiled, "Yes, well, we do have little say on when you decide to pull us into dreams." He reached into his pocket, tossing Hiei a small crystal, "Hold onto that. It will keep you safe."

"I don't need protecting," the demon growled.

"Hiei, we are too strong to use our energy here. It would kill her and us."

The black haired demon pocketed the rock with a huff. "Weakling."

"Hey, I can kill you," I argued.

I could tell I would regret those words, but the world began to crumble around us, forcing us to run to the wasteland of a city. The place had buildings made of stone, crumbling and covered in stains. It was empty, despite the evidence of people living here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we stepped further into the village.

"Hiding, perhaps?" Shuichi suggested.

I frowned when we made it to a cave that led to the Beasts. No one had followed us. Maybe the city was abandoned.

"Perhaps it's because we are in Demon World that you can't accurately create it," Shuichi offered, trying to explain why we hadn't been attacked yet.

"That's never mattered before. Maybe I'm actually coming with you to this place."

Hiei scoffed, "The last thing we need is someone to babysit while taking on these monsters."

I looked at the cave once more. The entrance was like a skull, the mouth leading to an unknown darkness. Sighing, I headed in, Shuichi at my side and Hiei behind us. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, the carved rock suddenly turning to stone walls. I frowned as we walked to the tunnel. The world seemed empty, except for us.

"This is too easy," Hiei commented when we stepped into a small courtyard. "Why did you drag me here, Kurama? This isn't anything special."

"Pippa, are we early?" Shuichi asked as I looked around for a way to go.

"It's hard to tell. I've had empty dreams like this before where I have to walk through it just so I will know where to go." I placed my hand on the wall, "I've never experienced Demon World, so I don't know if it's messing with my powers or not. We can only continue until there's nowhere to go."

Hiei scoffed, "Do I have to sit through this?"

"It would be wise. To know what is coming our way will give us an advantage."

"We don't know what is coming our way," Hiei growled. "There's nothing here."

I blinked when my hand went through the wall. The moment my hand touched something metal and cold, the ceiling in the tunnel collapsed, shaking the ground a bit. A giant eye with purple bat wings flew from a window, staring directly at us before looking around and muttering about the ceiling being faulty due to rats.

"There's nothing here because we're not here," I told them. "This isn't the future, this is the present."

"We can make our way through Maze Castle without disturbance. It doesn't seem useful, but it is, Pippa. It may take all night for us to find our way through with the least amount of distractions or puzzles."

Hiei begrudgingly followed us as I took corridor after corridor to find our way through this wretched place. Sometimes, the walls would shift a bit, which was startling, but it didn't worry the two demons with me.

I frowned when my feet came to a stop at the entrance of a tunnel with unbearable heat. Why had we come here?

"Is something wrong?" Shuichi asked.

As if to answer, a low snarl echoed from the hall, willing me forward into the oven. I wiped the sweat from my face as I looked around the room of lava. To my surprise, there was a massive white tiger with green mane standing on the other side, snarling and growling as it chewed into what might have been a demon.

"That is Byakko," Shuichi told me.

"O-oh," I managed to breath out, taking a step back and bumping into Hiei. "Well, I think this is a dead end, so let's just go back."

I heard Hiei mutter some insult under his breath as I rushed by to get out of the lava room. That was going to traumatized me for life. I had definitely seen a part of Byakko that his loincloth hadn't managed to cover. Despite all my efforts, that would be singed into my brain forever.

Clearing my throat, I led the way to another long corridor that took us up what felt like an endless flight of spiraling stairs. I was ready to puke by the time we stepped into an open room with thirteen doors.

"Only one door will allow us to continue," Shuichi told me. "Can you tell which one?"

I looked around the room, stepping to every door and opening it.

"Who's there?"

I swallowed hard as a giant boulder seemed to take form as it pulled itself from the ground. As the spiked head looked around the room, its long tail flicked around, much like a cat. He growled, glaring at the revealed hallway, "How did they get so far in?"

For a creature that could melt into the floor, it was odd that he decided to walk down the corridor. We followed, watching for traps, as the rock monster led us to more stairs.

"That is Genbu," Shuichi said evenly.

I flinched at the sound of his voice. It seemed so loud, but it was almost like we were trapped in a bubble, where his voice couldn't echo. This was too stressful.

By the time we reached the end of the tunnel, the rock monster had led us to a pair of doors guarded by two large blue dragon statues.

"That is the mark of Seiryu," Hiei said as he stepped forward, "He's a blue dragon."

"A tiger, a golem, and a dragon," I sighed as we approached the opening doors. "I hope you know what to do."

Hiei grabbed me, pushing me behind him before I stepped into a thick fog. "That fog is alive," he warned me.

"No doubt they are expecting Spirit World to send someone to stop them," Shuichi agreed as he looked back at me. "We can no longer travel as recklessly. We are nearing the top' and the traps along the way will possibly get worse."

Suddenly, the fog began to swirl around until a giant blue man was standing in the middle of the room, unamused as he glared at the doorway, "It feels like a spirit is here. A poltergeist with nowhere else to go. Let it play with our traps. They reset automatically."

"Poltergeist? That's the best he can come up with?" I frowned.

"Better for him to assume that than correctly guess our presence," Shuichi told me. "Seiryu seems the most aware of our presence. We won't know much more until we arrive to the end."

When we got out of the room, barely able to step around the dragon and Genbu, we found more stairs. By the time we reached the top of the stairs, we were greeted by a massive army of green things with seaweed for hair.

"They're called cultivated humans," Shuichi told me, his voice somber. "They used to be human, but the effects of Demon World changed them, turning them into mindless beings who feel no pain. It's clever to use them this way, to make sure an intruder is here. What better way than force them to kill all these beings?"

I walked up to one, gently placing my hand on it, shivering at the slimy feeling before pushing my hand the rest of the way through. "Just like everything else, we can just walk through them."

We managed to find a path through the cultivated humans, making it to the door and walking through that as well. More stairs.

With a heavy sigh, I followed Shuichi and Hiei up the stairs, to another large area where a screen waited, and four beasts stood watching. I swallowed hard as I watched the screen. It was me. They were watching me sleep.

"Pippa, you need to wake up and destroy whatever is watching you," Shuichi told me. "We'll be fine."

* * *

I did as my brother ordered, waking up just in time to move out of the way of a knife about to stab me in the chest. The blade got stuck in my mattress giving me the upper hand. My bracelet of ivy grew long, wrapping around my hand and sharpening to a point so I could stab the creature in the chest.

Everything fell silent when the body dropped to the floor. Shuichi nearly knocked my door off its hinges as he rushed in, ready to fight whoever was about to kill me. My jaw dropped when Hiei walked in, his eyes on the creature that lay bleeding on the floor.

"Hiei was already in the Human World when I invited him," Shuichi told me, smiling as he placed a flower on top of the dead demon. The flower quickly took root, the vein like roots wrapping around the demon, draining whatever blood was left and consuming the body. "You will need to be careful when I'm gone. Mother will be with Kazuya for a few days. We need not worry about her."

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair. I grunted as I tugged the knife from my mattress and tossed it to the side, "Now I need another new mattress."

My attention turned to Hiei as he looked around my bland room. It seemed we would be having a guest in our home. From what I could tell, Hiei would be living with us for a while.

"What did you see?" Shuichi asked curiously.

I climbed out of bed and began dismantling my bed, "Hiei's future. At least he won't be miserable alone." I left my bedroom, going to our junk room at the end of the hall. Once I found the sewing kit, I went back to my room and began doctoring my mattress. "He will be moving in with us."

Shuichi sighed as he sat at my desk, "I suppose he will be in my room, then?"

"We can clean out the junk room, but Mother might find it suspicious if we put a bed in there. She might get the wrong idea."

I liked Kazuya, but not enough for me to definitely agree that Mother should get ready to move him into the house. Or would we be moving out?

"Hn, like I'd even stay here," Hiei said, casting a glare at me.

Shuichi smiled slightly, "Well, you're here now, so you might get as well get some rest here. Hopefully Spirit World won't punish us."

He picked up the flower that had absorbed the demon and tucked it into his pocket, "Good night, Pippa."

"Night," I replied as I finished sewing the mattress together and began putting sheets back on the bed. "Oh, Hiei, there should be a futon in the closet at the end of the hall. Blankets and pillows and stuff should be in there as well."

"I don't need your hospitality," he replied evenly, closing the door behind him.

If he didn't need it, he wasn't going to get it.

When morning came, I sat at the kitchen table, staring at my crystal ball. There was a lot going on, or would be going on when those bugs came. Chaos and fire took over part of the city, but the worst of it was the focus on Keiko.

"What happened?"

I looked over my shoulder at Shuichi who was holding a cup of coffee, his green eyes still glazed over from sleep. "I think Yusuke is going to be involved with the mission to Maze Castle. The possessed people are targeting her."

"I see," Shuichi mumbled as he sipped his coffee. "Even with three of us, I don't know if we can take on the Saint Beasts."

"There's a fourth," I said, pushing the ball to him. "His name is Kazuma Kuwabara. He walked me home a few times when the turf wars were so bad."

Shuichi blinked a few times, "You never told me you were in danger."

"I don't think you would have cared," I pointed out. I pulled the ball back to me, staring into the glimmering Orb, "Besides, I wasn't in danger. There had been some armed robberies near us at the time, and he lived near us, so he walked me home." I glared when he chuckled. "I'm not interested in dating, so you can just forget that."

My eyes moved back to the ball when I felt something change. I frowned, "Yusuke won't be returning. You probably shouldn't tell him that."

"What are his chances?"

"Next to none," I answered, glancing as Hiei walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hiei," Shuichi teased as the black haired demon glared coldly back. "You're awake earlier than I thought."

"My Jagan helped me recover," he answered as he grabbed a coffee cup and poured some coffee. He roughly sat down, holding his head in one hand, "That was a nightmare."

"Well, it's not easy getting transported like that," I told him. "It happened to Shuichi one time and he slept for three days."

Hiei gave me a glare before looking at the crystal ball, "What on earth is that?"

"Crystal ball," I replied as I looked at it. "I like betting on the weather."

"Tch, only a human would do something so stupid with a gift like yours," he spat.

"I've been watching the city burn down for the past five minutes," I deadpanned at the sleepy demon. "I have made some money off of it though. I felt bad since I predicted someone breaking their arm, but it is what it is."

"You said the detective was going to be there?" He asked, smirking slightly. "Looks like I'll be able to get my revenge after all."

"I dunno' there's a strong chance the Saint Beasts will kill him."

Shuichi sighed, standing when the doorbell rang. "Botan, I assume?"

"Yeah, and she has a bat."

"You should find Keiko. Yusuke doesn't know about your powers, but I believe he will at least feel better with someone at her side. I nodded at his advise while he turned to Hiei, "Shall we go?"

The small demon stood, leaving with my brother. I sighed as I grabbed a pop tart, "Hiei."

He turned just in time to catch the breakfast snack. After a quick once over, he glared at me, "What's this?"

"You'll need it," I answered vaguely, making Shuichi chuckle.

My brother explained everything to Hiei as they left the house, joining Botan in the portal. Now, I had to find Keiko.

As I hummed the same song I heard in Demon World, I watched my crystal ball, searching for the girl. When I found her, I raised an eyebrow. It was a school day? Oh, well. I wasn't going.

Now that I thought about it, there really wasn't much to do. If I left, I would get caught up by some thugs, and that just wouldn't be fair to them. The arcade was boring without Shuichi. I hated the library. Time to practice Tetris!

I stepped into Shuichi's room, then paused in the doorway, sensing what remained of Hiei's energy in the room. Even his energy was standoffish. I wasn't going to let that spoil my fun as I grabbed the game and set up the system, ready for the next six hours to be filled with geometric puzzles.

 _Pippa_.

At the sound of my brother's voice, I jumped up and ran to my room, focusing on the crystal ball set up on my desk. Shuichi was with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei in Demon World. It was time to find Keiko.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, hey, Keiko!" I greeted the teen as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off.

Her frustrated look faded as she smiled at me, "Hey, are you here to see a movie too?"

"Yeah, my brother recommended the foreign film that just got released," I lied smoothly. Culture movies were the worst films ever created. Oh, how I hated them.

"That's what I'm here to see! Cmon, let's get the tickets and seats so Yusuke and Kuwabara will have somewhere to sit."

I bought my ticket and followed her into the theatre, already regretting my choice. All I could do was pray I didn't fall asleep.

Keiko panicked when the movie began and Yusuke hadn't returned. I barely managed to comfort her, being her movie companion so she wouldn't be alone. It didn't lessen how upset she was with Yusuke for abandoning her. To attempt to cheer her up, I took her to my favorite restaurant, Yukimura diner.

"Hey, sweetheart! I thought you were out with Yusuke," the owner, Mr. Yukimura grinned as we both sat at the bar.

"I-I didn't know you liked this place," I commented with an embarrassed blush.

"My family owns it," Keiko said, depressed still over the situation. "He walked out, again, Dad! I'm so tired of this!"

"He's Yusuke, sweetheart," her father defended. "He's always been flighty. Probably got in a fight. He knows how much you hate that."

Keiko sighed, feeling a bit better, "Yeah, you're right."

I smiled slightly, happy her father had managed to cheer her up. As we ate, she talked about the foreign arts film, going over details she believed to be inaccurate. She was lucky I paid attention and managed to hold the conversation until she was ready to call it a day.

I nodded, smiling some. "I'll see you later, then."

I left the restaurant, glancing back to see a tree by the place. It wasn't ideal, but I could sleep there. Of course, I needed to gather some things first, like my crystal ball. I wanted to keep up on the situation. The moment, I stepped into the house, I sprinted to the kitchen, forcing myself into the ball so I could be with Shuichi.

* * *

To my surprise, I found myself settling by my brother, struggling to hold a ceiling up. "Shuichi, what's going on?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Now is not the time, Pippa," he grumbled, struggling to avoid getting crushed.

I noticed Hiei's look before rolling his eyes, "Of course you're here."

"Shut up," I grumbled, trying to keep the ceiling from crushing us.

Shuichi's eyes widened when he looked at me, "You're here?"

"The bugs haven't-" the ceiling suddenly stopped moving, and the ground shook under the force of a boulder falling on Hiei.

I stretched as I watched Hiei slice the bat eye almost in half, telling the creature to send word to its masters of their arrival and to pass on warning. He dropped to the ground, pointing his blade at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Pippa?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed in shock. The two faced each other, "You know her?!"

"I was just seeing what's going on. Thought you'd like an update or something," I replied with a shrug.

Hiei held up his crystal, "Isn't that what this is for?"

"Like you would use it," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He growled slightly as I folded my hands behind my back, "But, on the other hand, the insects are still far and few between. Nothing is happening yet."

"So, are you here to help us?" Yusuke asked, looking me over skeptically. "I don't think you'll do much good."

"Yeah, I'm useless," I admitted which earned a slight grunt of agreeing from Hiei. "Well, until next time. Call me if you need me."

"Pippa, when you aren't home, find Botan and help her kill the insects. Hopefully, that will slow down the chaos about to take over the city."

"Okie doke, see you when you get back," I said with a wave.

Once I had returned to my body, I could still see Kuwabara and Yusuke freaking out before Shuichi settled them and forced the group to continue on. Hiei must have known where to look, because his eyes narrowed as he looked up at me. I gave him a cheeky smile and left the ball to start gathering things. Maybe I should have warned them that I would possibly be joining them while I slept. I didn't always have control over that.

 _Pippa._

I sighed as I headed to the crystal ball kept in my room. Closing my eyes, I again forced myself into Demon World. To my surprise, they seemed to be resting. Even Hiei had slightly let his guard down for the small rest.

Shuichi blinked up at me, surprised by my sudden appearance, "I wasn't expecting you to show up so quickly."

"I'm in my room. Is something wrong?"

My gaze followed his when I noticed the trap door that lay ahead. I walked up to it, looking around, avoiding any definite triggers. "It will take me a minute to fall asleep, but I can disarm it." I yawned, "I'll be right back."

After a quick trip to the kitchen to get everyone water, I headed back to my room, falling on my bed, forcing myself asleep.

"Uh, you guys? There are, uh , floating water bottles," Kuwabara pointed out as I took my place a few feet away from the others.

"There's no need to be frightened," Shuichi said as he took the water bottles from me. "When Pippa sleeps, her souls leaves her body. She can almost travel freely, but for now, she mainly stays by me. It was kind of you to bring us water."

"You're welcome," I smiled, even though he couldn't hear me.

I headed to the trap, looking around for any way to avoid it. It was trigger by weight, but all of them weighed enough to move it. Shuichi must have kept them from jumping since there were well hidden spikes above to prevent anyone making it over.

"Is she still here?" Kuwabara asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"I thought you were the spiritually aware one. Why don't you tell us?" Yusuke asked, laughing mischievously at his enraged friend.

"Shut up, Urameshi! It's like she doesn't have any Spirit Energy at all. I didn't even know she had gotten here."

"She's still here. She's just standing over there like a fool. What a waste of time," Hiei stated, glaring at me.

"Then you disarm the trap," I said, knowing well he couldn't hear me. "I can't disarm it if I don't know what it does, jerk face!"

To my surprise, he scoffed, "What a pitiful excuse."

"It's not nice to read people's minds, Hiei," I growled as I reached through the wall, trying to find some sort of trigger.

After a moment of searching, I finally stepped into the wall to find what I was looking for. Gears and taut wires suddenly surrounded me, each doing their own jobs, waiting to be moved. It felt like ages as I plucked each string and followed its vibrations through the confusing network before I finally figured out how to keep the trap from activating.

Once the string was cut, I walked out of the wall, yawning and tired. "Okay, I fixed it."

"Why don't you keep going and check for other traps?" Hiei asked.

"I was planning on staying with you for a while, but you're starting to get annoying," I shouted, but immediately covered my mouth when the ground shook.

I was starting to wonder if they could see me when Shuichi chuckled. "You needn't worry, Pippa. The thunder in Demon World is more intense than that of Human World," he explained.

"You two need to stop acting like she's here when she's not," Kuwabara said, warily glancing around.

"Relax, Kuwabara. You said she doesn't have much Spirit Energy. She's probably here and you can't sense her," Yusuke explained nonchalantly.

"Stop acting like it's nothing, Urameshi! We're walking around here, listening to these two talk to air!"

I frowned as I kicked a rock at him, "I'm not air, idiot."

Kuwabara screamed when the rock hit his leg.

"So much for surprise," Yusuke grumbled.

"You lost your chance at stealth when Hiei told that eye thing to basically tell the beasts to go screw themselves."

"This castle was made to test intruders, not have them sneaking about. That would only cause more problems," Shuichi explained before looking in my general direction. "Hiei's right. We'll follow you as you disarm the traps."

I led the way, Hiei behind me to lead on the others. The traps were minimal and simple to disarm. It was suspicious, but I didn't have to voice that opinion, knowing Shuichi was probably just as wary.

"This is not the way we came last time," Shuichi voiced as we stood at the end of the hall, looking at giant double doors.

"All roads lead to Rome," I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "This is where we need to be."

"Why did we stop?" Kuwabara asked, nervously glancing around.

"What did you mean last time you came? You've been here before?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Yes, in a dream," Shuichi replied ominously. "Something is preventing us from taking the original path."

* * *

A shrill ring woke me, pulling me from Demon World and back to my body. Everything ached as I laid still trying to figure out how to get up. I ended up rolling off the bed and crawling to the crystal ball on my nightstand. Getting up was easier, but it wasn't something I wanted to do. Especially since I had to help Botan kill these bugs in the city.

After a quick check on Keiko, I looked for Botan. She was chasing some coated creature. At least she was nearby. Grabbing my bag and forcing it onto my back, I rushed out of the house, grabbing the door brace Shuichi had gotten after a nearby break in.

It didn't take long to find Botan, since I watched her slam the bat she was carrying into the head of some random human. She blinked a few times when she saw me, "Pippa' what are you doing out of school?"

"I know about the Makai insects. It would be easier with both of us trying to kill them, than just you running around."

She smiled, "Oh, that's wonderful news! They like to settle in the minds of depressed people, so keep a look out for them. Let's split up so you can try to make a parameter and I'll take them out from here."

With a half-hearted salute, I ran the opposite way, looking for people that were down on their luck or possessed. Hours passed as I walked around looking for those bugs. I wasn't surprised at how far nod few between they were, but I was surprised on how few had been possessed.

As evening started to approach, I headed into the parameter, looking for Botan. When I found her' she was speaking to a compact mirror. She seemed discouraged, but I could hear Yusuke yelling back at her.

"Is Pippa with you?" Shuichi asked as I neared her.

"Present and accounted for," I announced before Botan could answer him. "We've made a parameter, but I don't think it will last. Depressed people are hard to find, but they've been the easiest to knock out. The bugs have been pretty scarce, so I'm expecting more by tomorrow."

My eyes widened. I snatched the mirror from her, staring at my injured brother, "Shuichi, what happened?!"

He gave me a guilty smile, "It's not as bad as it seems. I've had worse."

"Idiot," I huffed with a frown, "I'll bring bandages to help clean that up. Is anyone else injured?"

"No, but we've only faced one Beast. There are three more waiting elsewhere in the castle."

"I'll be there soon," I grumbled as I gave Botan the mirror back. "I'll be back in a few hours."

I left her there, ignoring her calls as I headed to the Yukimura diner where my base would be. Once I managed to climb into the tree, I realized the foliage was much thicker than I originally thought. Even demons wouldn't be able to find me.

Once I settled on a branch, I reached into my bag, pulling my crystal ball out as well as some bandages and ointment. It probably wouldn't be enough, but can't win everything.

* * *

Again the group had come to a resting point. Kuwabara was the first to notice me, screaming in shock at my sudden intrusion.

"No water this time?" Shuichi joked through gritted teeth.

"Shut up, and take off your shirt," I ordered as I walked up to him.

Miraculously, he complied to my demand as Yusuke and Kuwabara talked about some stupid high school thing. I found it best to ignore them as I looked over his deep wound on his stomach. "Yeah, you've had worse," I agreed as I briefly left to grab water from my bag.

He winced as I started washing it out. "You could try to be more gentle."

"I'm your sister, not your doctor," I answered as I pulled the ointment from my pocket.

"I see you went to my room," he sounded annoyed as I began lightly dabbing the ointment onto his cut.

"You can get onto me about it when you get back," I retaliated with a glare. With a glance over my shoulder to see how far Yusuke was from me, I looked up at my brother, "I'm camping out in a tree outside Keiko's home. Supplies may be harder for me to come by."

"I'll ask you to bring something whenever we need it," he replied lowly. "We should be fine for a while. How long before the next round of bugs is released?"

"Probably an hour. It's hard to say where they're getting released from. It's almost like they're coming from outside the parameter and inside. Keeping the infected to a minimum will not be possible, but taking them out will be."

I wiped the sweat from my face as I finished the bandage. My idiot brother twisted a bit before pulling his shirt on and buttoning his pink jacket over it. "That's much better," he smiled. "If you work on your bedside manner, you could be a doctor."

"Not interested," I replied as I stretched. "I'll get you some water and leave you alone for the night."

"It's night already?!" Yusuke exclaimed, tugging at his hair. "Keiko is going to kill me!"

I frowned, "Today was your second day here. And, Keiko was super mad about you abandoning her. Whatever she does to you, just know you deserve it."

Yusuke squeaked in horror, "Oh man."

I smiled at my brother, "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Have fun."

It took a moment, but I managed to get myself out of Demon World and into the Yukimura diner. After scrambling for some money to pay for the water, I left, managing to put myself back in Demon World.

Unfortunately, I collapsed when I arrived, laying on the disgusting floor, aggravated with my view of Hiei's boots.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked curiously after taking note that I was not injured.

"I did it in one trip, and it sucked all my energy out," I mumbled, closing my eyes for just a moment sighing, I managed to roll onto my back, staring up at my brother, "I can't go back."

"Just what we need," Hiei spat, turning from me and pacing away.

"We're resting for the moment, so you should be able to gather enough strength to return soon," Shuichi said with a smile. "You've learned your lesson."

"Shut up," I growled as he helped me sit up.

"So, how can we see you now, and we couldn't before?" Kuwabara asked.

"Most of me is here. Spirit, Spirit Energy, conscience, everything but my body. If I focused hard enough, I would be able to bring my body here. When I'm asleep, my spirit leaves my body. I can't do much then. I fell asleep with those water bottles on me, which was how I managed to bring them. If I panicked enough, I'm able to bring things from my dream to wherever I am. Right now, I'm not strong enough to materialize anything other than small objects. I've managed to move Shuichi a few times, but our DNA is so similar, it's almost like moving myself."

"Weird," Yusuke commented with a shrug.

I listened to the mindless banter that happened between Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kuwabara's evident crush on Botan was being put to the test now that I was around. My attention was pulled from the awkward conversation when Shuichi laughed.

"Idiots," Hiei grumbled, glaring at the two. "What a foolish thing to argue about."

I looked up at him, "Besides the fact that it's a human argument, what's so foolish about it? I think it's interesting."

"You think it's interesting because it's about you," Hiei pointed out.

"My sister is more like me than you think, Hiei," Shuichi said as he sat by me. "Think of it this way. You have to choose between Yusuke and me who will be your ally in the next Battle. The obvious choice would be me, since we've known each other longer. However, I did betray you when we stole the Artifacts of Darkness. Suddenly, Yusuke looks like a better ally. Also, he defeated you, showing his strength. Still, you've got a score to settle, so you would weigh the option of having me on your side to help defeat him. Yusuke has also proven that he trusts you, a feature you find admirable. Now, of the two of us, Yusuke would seem to be the better ally, yet you would still choose me over him since he is a human."

I blinked a few times trying to wrap my head around the entire comparison. Hiei seemed to understand, but I didn't have a clue. It didn't matter, though. I was relieved when Kuwabara said he couldn't choose me. His reason was I looked too much like my brother, and that just bothered him. Other than that being slightly offensive, I couldn't care less.

Once I got to my feet, I smile, "Alright. It's time for me to go. Call me when you need me."

* * *

I was exhausted when I woke up in the tree. Those insects had probably been released already. I dropped from the tree, grabbing my door brace. The air felt heavier, weighted with darkness. There were more insects than I initially though.

They were easier to find as well as the ones that were possessed.

I didn't have a clue where Botan was, but I had to forget about making a parameter. They were getting more violent. My stay in Demon World had been a mistake. Bugs and the infected were everywhere. They were still manageable, but another wave would not be good.

"Pippa!"

I stopped running, but only for a moment as I looked at Eiko. She didn't look pregnant, so she must have had her baby.

"You had the baby?" I asked curiously.

Despite everything that happened with Mr. Kokki, Eiko's managed to get over it and still talk to me as a friend, though she was still under his drug. I was right to assume it was his way of trying to get me back, but the ivy Shuichi had planted on my arm was still absorbing the Demon World poisons he gave me.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Eiko's beamed. "You know, even my parents were okay with it. Shiko hired a babysitter to take care of her while I'm at school."

"After all this time, you're just now calling him by his first name?" I deadpanned.

"It's one of his rules. He won't even tell us his first name until we got pregnant," she reminded.

"What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Niju," she replied with a blush.

I did my best not to sneer at the name. To use a number as a name. I wondered how many of his children were named numbers.

"What did you want to name her?" I asked.

I was surprised at her answer. "You wanted to name her after me?"

She smiled brightly, nodding, "He agreed to let that be her middle name. Niju Pippa Kokki. She's going to grow up hearing about the lady that broke the curse. All of her brothers an sisters love the story. Who wouldn't love to hear about the princess that managed to get out of the terrible castle, finding her freedom in the arms of another man who would return to save them all?"

"I can't save someone that doesn't want to be," I told her

"No, but you can save them," Eiko replied quietly. "Please, save the children."

Before I could get more information, she giggled and rushed away. Great. This is just what I needed.

I ran around the rest of the day absentmindedly killing bugs and knocking out possessed people. I couldn't find the energy to care about the mission. By the end of the day, there were a lot of possessed people, but not enough to really cause trouble. No, that was another day.

When I got back to my tree, there were a few possessed people around that promptly got knocked out, and nearly fifty bugs, which were easily killed once I got back in the tree, I pulled out my crystal ball, checking in on the guys. They were in the lava room with that cat. I would have to take a pass at seeing them at the moment. Shuichi did say he would call when he needed me.


	8. Chapter 8

We had lost the city. Of course, that didn't matter anymore. Due to politics, Koenma demanded that Botan kept Keiko safe. Though I'm sure Botan would have wanted Keiko to be safe as well, it definitely sounded a lot worse to hear Koenma (whoever that is) tell Botan that she needed to be kept safe so Yusuke would continue to follow orders.

Now we were running through Keiko's school, Botan practically dragging Keiko along as I followed, walloping anyone that got too close. I had accidentally slammed my door brace too hard over some man that was about to stab Keiko with scissors. The screws snapped, breaking the metal pole. Our only weapon was Botan's bat, and I wasn't sure how much more it could take

It really didn't help that Shuichi had been calling me for nearly thirty minutes. Even Hiei had shouted my name trying to get my attention. Growling, I finally pulled the crystal from under my shirt.

"This better be important!" I yelled, slamming my bat into another man's face. One eye was focused on the Human World while my other eye allowed me to see what Shuichi was seeing. In turn, Shuichi could see what I was seeing as well. "Make it fast! As you can see, I'm a bit busy!"

"The Makai are after Keiko already?!" Shuichi asked alarmed at the speed.

"We can handle it, but I don't know how many are going to die from it'" I answered, slamming the bat into a woman this time. "We need a door brace, by the way. I broke it."

"Focus, Pippa," Shuichi scolded. "How long can you hold them off?"

"That's a great question that I don't want to know the answer to," I replied smartly as I jumped over the girl's, slamming my foot into an ambusher's face. "I've got this side of reality covered, Shuichi. I just don't want to...you know..."

My fear kicked into over drive as we came to a sudden dead end. "Shuichi, I need both eyes."

As soon as I regained my sight, my bat slammed through three people, definitely breaking something in all of them.

"Pippa, you can't take all of them on," Keiko cried out.

"Botan, break the window! We're going to jump!" I ordered.

"We're three floors up! We won't survive the fall!" Keiko argued.

"Did I stutter? I know what I'm doing!"

I continued slamming my bat into people that got too close, waiting for the glass to shatter. It would be close, but I was certain I would be able to pull it off.

The moment the glass broke, I spun around, rushing at Keiko, grabbing her by her waist and jumping out the window as the ivy on my wrist shot to the metal gate on the roof of the ceiling. Keiko must have grabbed Botan, or I hoped she had. The infected had rushed after us, falling out the window to their possible deaths as we hung just a foot over the window.

With ease, I managed to lower us to where all of us could climb back into the school. We were safe for the moment. After taking a deep breath, I looked at the two girls who were trying to catch their breaths. "Is there a way to barricade this hall?"

"We can try," Keiko said as Botan hugged me.

"You're absolutely brilliant!" Botan cheered.

"We can celebrate later," I told her as I ran down the hall. "Shuichi? What's taking so long?!"

"We have monsters preventing us from getting to Yusuke. They have more cultivated humans than we believed," Shuichi told me.

"Fantastic," I sighed as I quickly stole a chair from a classroom and threw it down the stairs, taking out three infected. "I don't know how much time we've got." I gave a shaky sigh, "I-I don't know if I'll make it."

"Don't do anything reckless," Shuichi said desperately. "You need to save your strength."

"I'm doing the best I can with what I've got," I said as I managed to kick one of the infected down the stairs and shut the doors. I managed to slide the baseball bat between the handles, temporarily barring it closed.

Panting, I fell to the ground, sitting on the floor and watching the doors get banged against. Finally, a chance to catch our breaths. Botan and Keiko were both breathing heavy as well, Keiko pale from fright.

"Pippa, look out!" Keiko and Botan screamed.

I raised my arm, taking the full force of a broomstick getting slammed onto my arm. I did my best to ignore the pain as my arm broke under the force. Since the broomstick broke as well, I was hoping the break would be clean.

With a pained huff, I managed to get to my feet and get to Keiko before scissors could injure her. The heavy blow sent the scissors into my shoulder, forcing me to the ground. I was completely defenseless. With my right arm broken and my left being held down by scissors, I knew things had become desperate.

Before I had even registered what happened, I realized I was pinned against a window, hiding from the infected. I nearly jumped when I heard poles banging against a locker, the infected cursing at laughing at Keiko.

I watched as Keiko and Botan attacked, but it did not go according to plan. When I finally managed to get to Keiko's side, she was cradling Botan who had been hit and fell unconscious. I managed to kick Keiko to the wall, guarding her as the infected drew closer.

All I had to do was focus.

 _Ten..._

Imagine the sky. Turn it silver and paint it with blood. Watch as ashes rain from the skies, covering the land like a blizzard.

 _Nine_...

Imagine the trees. There are no trees, except a few that had been singed black and were rotting away.

 _Eight_...

Imagine the land. What land? Perhaps beneath the bones of old, there was a swamp of some sort.

 _Seven_...

Imagine the wind. There was no wind in this barren wasteland I was creating. In fact, it was eerie, even by my standards how still this place was.

 _Six.._.

Imagine the temperature. It was uncomfortably hot. Not unbearable, but just hot enough to make you wish for the breeze that would never come.

 _Five._..

Imagine the creatures. There are none. Nothing could survive here.

 _Four._..

Imagine the smell. There's fire in the air, though it can't be seen. The gut retching smell of burning hair and boiling flesh mixed with stale blood controlled the stagnant air. The only refreshing smell there was the scent of the molded bog beneath the bones.

 _Three._..

Imagine who's there. All of these people that want to kill Keiko. Light shades with similar shapes to the people that surrounded us began to appear and slowly grow darker as they began to form.

 _Two..._

Create the world.

 _One..._

Put them in it.

 _Ze..._

Before all the people managed to fall victim to my attack, they fell unconscious. It didn't take long for me to join them.

* * *

I woke up feeling sore and bruised. What surprised me was the lack of cast on my broken arm and the fact I could move my left arm. Also, I was home, not in the hospital. I was certain I should have been in the hospital.

I nearly jumped out the window when my door was practically kicked open, Keiko rushing in to hug me. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shuichi were there as well, all standing in the doorway until Botan pushed by to hug me as well.

"How are the heroes?" I asked with a smile, rolling my shoulder a bit to make sure it was still functioning.

"Better now," Yusuke said with a relieved smile. "You had us worried. Keiko and Botan told us how you helped them. I owe you one."

I gave a smile as I shook my head, "Theres nothing to thank me for. I'm a friend, and that's just what I do."

"Yes, tearing apart a junior high school does seem like something you would do," Shuichi teased, earning a glare from me.

"So, no one died, right?" I asked, remembering the people that fell out the window and that probably almost died from when I hit them with a baseball bat.

"Most of them ended up in the hospital, but no one died," Botan said with a wink. "Next time, let's not throw anyone out the window."

"I would never do such a thing," I frowned at the accusation. "They ran out that window on their own accord."

"Or throwing chairs." Keiko just had to bring up other things.

After a few more minutes, they left, leaving Shuichi with me. His kind hearted smile had disappeared with a worried frown. I couldn't look at him. He knew what was going to happen if I had managed to finish creating that pocket dimension.

"Are you hungry?" Shuichi asked.

I looked up at him, surprised to see him smiling. "No twenty questions?"

"No, you deserve to rest. Come, let's get something to eat. Hiei's getting impatient."

I managed to stifle a groan when I saw the small demon standing in the hall. He was living with us now. I followed my brother to the kitchen, roughly sitting down at the table and habitually pulling my crystal ball to me. It was immediately taken from me, a hard look coming from Shuichi as he placed it where I couldn't reach.

"You almost died," he explained. "Had you finished that last attack, you would have. It seems everyone had to tap into their Life Energy to survive." He sighed when he noticed how that flew right over my head, "You don't have all of your Spirit Energy back, and you shouldn't play with the crystal ball until you do."

After a few moments, Shuichi dropped a bowl of rice in front of me, smiling as he sat by me with his own bowl of rice, though his was topped with chicken of some kind. "I'm treating it like I would when you accidentally teleport us places. Let's get your body stable before you eat something heavy."

I sighed as I poked at it, "That's no fun. Anyway, tell me about the castle. I didn't get to see what happened after you fought the cat in the lava room."

"Kuwabara had a hard time taking on Byakko," Shuichi admitted. "After our encounter with Byakko, we managed to find the path we had taken before in the dream. That, of course, led us to Seiryu, who Hiei took care of. Of course, Yusuke took on Suzaki, and barely made it out alive. Kuwabara gave him some of his own energy and it nearly killed them both. Much like in the dream, he had a screen showing what was happening here. You made a lot of mistakes, but you survived, and that's what matters."

"Barely," Hiei commented, giving me a look. "If you're going to be a part of this life, you need to learn how to fight."

I was ready to argue, but I knew he was right. Even with my memory erased, I would need to know how to fight. Ignorance isn't bliss.

"Would you like to teach her, Hiei?" Shuichi suggested.

Hiei smirked, his red eyes glittering with mischief. It made me frown. Not only did I have to live with the demon that almost killed my brother, but now I had to fight him? There was no way.

"He will be benefitting from the training as well," Shuichi continued, smiling at the awkward position I had been put in. "Your abilities will strengthen his Jagan Eye."

"Isn't that the opposite of benefitting?" I asked, earning a glare from Hiei. "We don't want him to get stronger so he can kill the entire human race, right?"

I frowned at his smile. "Hiei and I have clean records in Spirit World, but Hiei is on parole, so to speak. They will not hesitate to arrest him."

My attention moved to Hiei. I didn't like him and his arrogant sass, but I didn't want him arrested again. There wasn't a right word for it, but he almost seemed like a caged animal that was waiting patiently to be freed.

"Hiei, what's so bad about the human race?" I asked curiously.

"You're a weak, pathetic species with no real purpose. Nothing good can come from a human. In a kill or be killed scenario, every human in existence would die by the hands of a demon. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

His rant continued, and I continued to listen. It almost sounded personal, like a human had done something to him. It wasn't my place to ask, so I kept my questions to myself until he finished.

"I see," I said when he finished.

There was nothing stranger than his expression. He was shocked. Maybe Shuichi had had a few too many arguments with him over the matter, but I wasn't ready for that much of a Battle. My mind was starting to shut down on its own.

After a couple of seconds the odd haze was gone, and I was focusing again on Hiei who was staring back at me. I don't know what reminded me, but I immediately got up to look for Shuichi.

"Hey, Eiko had her kid," I said as I walked into his room.

Shuichi looked at me for a moment, assessing my words carefully, "What happened?"

"Mr. Kokki is taking the kids somewhere. She asked me to rescue them."

He sat in quiet thoughtfulness, looking at the ceiling for a moment, "When you're better, see if you can find the children. He looked at me when I swallowed, "And be ready for the worst. With Kisuki involved, anything is possible."

I nodded, frowning at the terrible possibilities that waited for me to find. Hopefully, they weren't suffering. Did his wife know? Was she even alive? Questions for another time. I looked over my shoulder to the junk room, "So, is Hiei sleeping in the junk room?"

"Yes, actually. Mother agreed to my suggestion of a guest bedroom."

"What about his clothes? We can't just sneak all of that into the wash." My hair stood on the back of my neck under his sheepish, begging smile. "What did you do?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look at me, though he still smiled. "You have always wanted to have your goth phase, right?"

My jaw dropped, "Shuichi, please tell me you didn't."

He raised his hands, with an awkward laugh, "I haven't. I was going to let you pick everything."

With a huff, I walked out of his room, stepping by Hiei and going to my room. After dramatically closing the door, I fell onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. This was not my day.

* * *

I turned my head when the door opened, revealing Hiei standing with his arms crossed over his chest, giving me a suspicious, but curious look. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head with a yawn, "What's up?"

"Your ability, that attack. What does it do?"

"I have to create a world, like a pocket dimension, and I can pull people in, whoever I want. Then, I can destroy it and anything in it. But, I can get killed in it, as well."

He narrowed his eyes, "Another thing I hate about humans. You're so willing to throw your life away at any cause for anyone. It's idiotic."

I gave him a smile, "That really depends on the person, Hiei. We have police, firemen, military whose job is to lay down their lives to protect others. Then, you have the selfless people, who truly want to save someone else. Then you have those that just want to die, and if they do it while saving someone, that's okay."

"I guess you think you did a selfless act trying to die while saving that human?"

I shrugged, "Who's to say? I wouldn't die to save my mother, but I easily gave it up to save Shuichi. I was probably just trying to save myself. There was only so much more I could take."

I was surprised when he closed the door, leaving me to ponder his words. In all honesty, I hadn't given it much thought. What was I doing? In the end, I was just trying to save myself. It felt like I had done more, though. My selfish act didn't feel so selfish. Maybe I was ready to give up my life for Keiko's safety.

The door opened again, Shuichi peeking in, "Are you ready for supper?"

"I can be," I replied as I rolled out of bed and stumbled out the door.

It was still Shuichi, Hiei, and me. Mother had yet to return home. I wasn't allowed to play with my crystal ball, but that didn't stop a conversation about it from coming up.

"Pippa, how badly do you want to save the children?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"It's on my to-do list, but it's not a priority. Why?"

"You may need to find Mr. Kokki's house so you can find his dreams. You may be able to find your answer there."

I looked from Shuichi to Hiei then Shuichi, "That means..."

He gave a solemn nod, "Are you willing to do that?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to not panic over the thought of being alone in that man's office.

For the children.

They weren't my children, so why should I care?

Because they don't deserve to be defiled.

I didn't realize I was crying until Shuichi wiped a tear away, "Well?"

"I'll need birth control," I said, cursing myself for agreeing. I couldn't turn back. I needed to stick with this.

"Very well," Shuichi sighed. "It will be like last time. I hope you remember what that felt like."

"Which part? When I freely gave myself to Hiei?" I asked as my face turned crimson.

Kurama chuckled at the silent demon's annoyed blush. "Yes, but I will have the cure readily available after you say everything."

"Why can't I get the cure first then tell everything?" I asked.

"The ren'ai weed makes you desperate. You'll be more willing to answer as honestly as possible and more accurately. It's unfortunate, but that is what will have to happen."

Hiei sighed, "Just make sure you make enough. The last thing we need is little demon hybrids running around."

"Wait, what?" I asked quickly as Hiei stood and left the table.

"Mixing a birth control agent with ren'ai weed, then having sex with a demon is guaranteed pregnancy. The best way to describe it is Hiei is reaching puberty."

"And since I'll be under the effects of the ren'ai weed, he'll be more likely to..."

Shuichi nodded' trying to hide a smile, "But, I have something for Hiei to take to keep him from doing anything."

"This isn't funny, Shuichi," I growled.

He chuckled, "It is a little funny."

I glared but didn't push it anymore. My eyes moved to my brother who had become somber as well, his emerald gaze sad as he looked me over. "You don't have to do this, Pippa."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I know. I don't know why I'm even doing it."

He smiled softly, "That's human nature, to protect the weak, especially children. I believe the trait is stronger in women."

"Maternal instinct," I sighed as I grabbed the crystal ball and pulled it to me. "Do you think it will be worth it? Will they even be alive when I look for them?"

"You're the fortune teller," Shuichi said with a smile. "You tell me."

My eyes went to the crystal ball. I don't know what I expected to see, but it wasn't what I saw. There was a giant mansion in the middle of the forest. I could figure anything else out. No markings, no sense of direction. It was just a mansion, and there was something very dark inside. It seemed even Shuichi could feel how sinister the place was.

"What is it?"

"A mansion in the middle of a forest. I can't get any closer as I am."

"You won't be getting any closer. We can feel their presence now. That may be where they are." Shuichi sighed.

"It's hard to tell since something is deliberately keeping me away. I should be able to go in a dream, though," I mumbled. When I saw Shuichi's look I cleared my throats and added, "With you and Hiei coming with me."

He sighed as he shook his head, "We'll go in two days. That will give us time to prepare and watch should any changes come."

"What type of changes?" I asked.

"Assume the children are there. Should the children be moved, the vision will change. Until then, we need to plan our next steps."


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks. For three weeks, I was stuck on the damned ren'ai weed and nothing to show for it. Things were tense around the house, the hormonal battle between Hiei and me being awkward when we were both clear headed. Still, when I checked the crystal ball, I wasn't getting any closer to the mansion in the forest.

Hiei's way of taking out his frustrations came to me in my dreams as he taught me how to fight, Shuichi occasionally joining in just for a laugh. It was a slow proces. Every day I woke up sore, but Shuichi said he was seeing improvements, though Hiei always gave harsh criticism in return. Still, with all those lessons being pounded into my head, I couldn't use any of them against Mr. Kokki.

Again, I shivered, craving more than just the light caress from Mr. Kokki. Both of his hands had brushed my neck as he finished tying the black cord around my neck. Despite the beauty of the gem, it felt cold. It was cold, either unable to retain heat or denying heat entirely.

"There aren't very many of these, Pippa," he said with a smile. "Hiruseki stones are a rarity in their own right, but you, like this one, are the rarest they come. It's the first Hiruseki stone. Tell me, do you believe in demons?"

Unable to lie to him, I nodded.

He smiled, "There's a race of demons called the Koorime. It's a solely female race, each having an infant every hundred years or so. This one, however, belonged to a woman who met a man, and ended up having twins, a boy and a girl. The boy must have lost his. That race is cold and unforgiving, so he's probably dead."

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"The tears of the koorime are precious jewels. Whoever a Koorime gives birth, they cry one unique gem, different from the rest of their tears."

"I see," I said as I lightly touched it.

There was immediate anger, hate, and sorrow all pushed into the one touch. A familiar face flashed within my mind. Suddenly, Mr. Kokki was no longer the man I craved.

He sent me home, and I ran as fast as my small legs would allow.

"Shuichi!" I called when I stepped in.

Nothing. Mother was probably still at work, and Hiei did his own thing when he wasn't home. Sighing, I closed my eyes, focusing on my brother. When I opened them, I could see what Shuichi saw. He was at the grocery store.

"Shuichi, I need you to come home as soon as possible," I said as I pulled the necklace off, staring at my closed hand.

"I'm at the store," he replied as he looked at the assortment of beef. "What's so important?"

I swallowed hard, slowly opening my hands, "Mr. Kokki this to me today. He said it was a Hiruseki stone. I think it's Hiei's."

"I'll be home soon," he told me and my vision returned.

A whimper escaped when the sharp tip of Hiei's sword touched the back of my neck.

"Explain now," Hiei ordered.

"Mr. Kokki gave it to me," I replied. "Please don't touch me. Shuichi hasn't given me the antidote."

"Put it on the table," he ordered.

When I complied to his order, he stepped to my side, looking at the jewel as it glittered in the dull light. For a moment, there was conflict in those crimson eyes. In that moment, the effects of the ren'ai weed faded. I noticed how tight his grip was on the hilt of his blade. Though I knew the consequences of my actions, I still reached to him, gently placing my hand on his.

His eyes widened as he disappeared from my side, reappearing on the top of the stairs. He was confused, looking at his hand where I had touched him as if to find a burn. There was nothing there. No desire, no longing or craving. It was awkward, but we were both content, neither trying to rip the clothes off the other.

It was the first time Hiei and I had been alone, which made us uneasy as we both tried to figure out what was going on. The door suddenly opened violently, slamming me against the wall.

Groaning, I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach were the door knob had nearly gutted me. Despite his apologetic look, Shuichi still laughed. His amusement was short lived as he looked up the stairs at Hiei.

"I didn't touch her," the demon spat as he walked down the stairs. "You need to explain why all this sexual tension stopped all of a sudden."

My red headed brother looked a bit confused, "It stopped?"

"When Mr. Kokki gave me the necklace, it drew me to Hiei. Hiei told me to take it off, so I did, and somehow, it broke the ren'ai weed's effects."

"I didn't think the day would come, so I didn't bother telling you, but there was a way to permanently become immune to the ren'ai weed. A bond, a genuine bond, must be made between the one on the weed and the one that has control. I never thought Hiei would come to respect you, but the mutual respect had nullified the ren'ai weed's effect on you."

That was a small victory in the war. Before I could walk away, Hiei grabbed my arm. There was no emotion on his already hard to read face as he placed the necklace in my hands and disappeared.

Returning the necklace around my neck, I headed to my room to look at the crystal ball. To my surprise, it was glowing a faint, warm orange. Curious, I stepped to it, sitting on my bed as I picked it up. Not only was I near the mansion, but I was in it.

It seemed I would be visiting it soon. After I finished my homework and ate supper with Shuichi and Hiei, I went to my room to start my night of adventures. Whatever was happening, it was going to be rough.

I found myself in a forest. For the most part, the place seemed empty, practically abandoned. After a few steps toward the mansion, I looked behind me to see Hiei looking more serious than before. His eyes were on the tower covered in paper.

"Hiei, we should get going," I told him as I stepped through the mansion doors.

To my surprise, there were multiple men in the hall, all dressed in suits and carrying guns. Hiei appeared at my side, walking next to me as we roamed the halls. We entered many rooms, none having the answers we needed.

When we got to the tower, and Hiei froze in the doorway as I walked to a metal cell with a mint haired girl, red eyes focused on the floor. Stepping through the bars, I walked by her to look at the papers on the window.

Reaching out, I pulled a few down, watching as they disintegrated into dust before touching the ground.

"Stop touching things, Pippa," Hiei warned. "Those talismans keep her in here. If they disappear, she could get killed."

I walked to the girl's side, reaching out and touching her forehead. Yukina was her name. She was an ice demon from Koorime, one that had a brother.

Looking at Hiei, I took a step back from her. "I'm going to keep looking for some answers. I'll come back for you or you can wake up. I'll see you later."

He didn't reply as I walked by him, letting him stay with her. My wandering continued, checking each room as I made my way through the building. The place was massive, and I was certain I was lost when I heard it.

There was a giggle, like a child. Stepping through the door, I found a room full of children, teens, and adults. Toys were everywhere, paint covered the walls, the room was a mess. At least they were happy.

The adults weren't nearly as happy as the children, most bearing bruises and other means of abuse. All of them had cuffs on their ankles so they could be chained up. Now that I had found them, I didn't know what to do.

Focusing on Hiei, I managed to teleport myself to his side, in the same room that I had left him. "Hey, we need to start heading back."

"What are you going to tell Kurama?" He asked dully.

"I found the kids, Hiei. That was the goal. If you want to talk to him about Yukina, go ahead. Just be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"I thought the ren'ai weed was out of your system."

I smiled a bit, "I consider you a friend. I don't want you to die or get put back in Spirit World jail. It's nice having you around. We can come back whenever you want."

When he didn't reply, I turned away from him. He caught me off guard when he grabbed my arm. "She can't know about me. Not ever."

"Your secret is safe with me."

His eyes remained on Yukina, though his emotions had changed. The vague sense of relief had disappeared into a hidden anger, "Since we're here, it's safe to say Spirit world is involved?"

"Yes, I suppose Koenma thinks if something happens to Yukina you'll try to overthrow him. It's sad, though. There's a lot of terrible things going on in this place, but Koenma probably doesn't know about the children." I lifted the necklace, "This became a direct tie between us. I couldn't get closer to the mansion because I had nothing to help me focus. Now, I've got a part of you. It helped me focus on the mansion where we found Yukina. Fortunately, the children are here as well."

"Lets go. We need to rescue her."

Without warning, I woke up in my bedroom, Hiei walking in as I stretched. Rubbing my eyes, I reached over and picked up the crystal ball, looking at it for a moment, "We're not going anywhere. Spirit World is still watching you, and someone's here."

I almost screamed when Hiei appeared in front of me and swiftly pulled me to the other side of the room, his hand over my mouth. Though I knew I was safe, startled tears had stung the corner of my eyes, a couple slipping as I tried to control my breathing. He quietly shushed me as he walked to the window and pushed it open. To my surprise a woman on an oar floated down, handing him a video tape and flying away.

I stepped from the shadows, taking the movie from him and turning on the television in My room. Pushing the VHS in, I played the movie, a bit annoyed with the dramatic theatrics of making official disclaimers and production teams before passing the message on.

I was right. Koenma wanted to save Yukina, not having the slightest clue about the children. Hiei was silent the entire time, watching and studying everything about the movie he was ordered to deliver to Yusuke Urameshi.

I hadn't known I fell asleep until he pushed me off his shoulder, "Get up. I'm going to destroy that clock if you don't turn it off."

Lazily, I got up, slammed my hand on the off button and fell in bed. "Tell Shuichi I'm sick."

I watched Hiei climb out my bedroom window and disappear. If only he had the common curtesy of closing it behind him. I would handle that later. He could do his thing and leave me alone after keeping me out all night.

Someone shaking me woke me up. I rolled over a bit, looking at Shuichi who gave me a curious look, "You weren't at school today."

"Hiei kept me out all night," I grumbled as I sat up and stretched. "Having Hiei's necklace gave me a connection to him, and I was able to get to the mansion. The man that owns that place has Hiei's sister captive, but the kids are there as well."

"Can you show me?" Shuichi asked.

Yawning, I picked up the crystal ball, watching as it honed in on the mansion. Again, it took me to Yukina, but from outside the mansion, I was able to show him where the children were.

Shuichi stood, offering me his hand, "Yusuke doesn't know about the children. We may be able to sneak in while Yusuke causes the inevitable chaos she's sure to bring."

I yawned, taking his hand and heading to my closet. Changing into a new t-shirt and shorts, I grabbed my shoes and followed Shuichi out of the house. Hopefully Mother wouldn't mind her children having a short bonding trip.

"Here," Shuichi said as he pulled ivy from his pocket. "You made good use of it when the makai insects attacked. I'm certain you can do it again."

"Guess we'll find out,". I mumbled as I watched the ivy dig its roots into my skin. I looked at him, "They have guns, Shuichi."

"You needn't worry. I will be aiding you in this mission. Hiei has Yusuke."

We boarded the bus, readying ourselves for the six hour ride. There wasn't much to do, except watch people get on and off the bus. Shuichi tried to get me to read people's minds, but I was nowhere near that level, if I could ever do it. I didn't really want to read their minds, anyway.

When we finally arrived at our stop, we were in the middle of nowhere. "This is an ideal place for a crime syndicate to meet."

"The Black Black Club is more than just a crime syndicate, Pippa. They are the worst part of the black market. They deal with demons, capturing, killing, enslaving them. Every part of them that may be described as Human can only be found in their greed." Shuichi explained lowly.

"That was dark," I mumbled as I pulled my crystal ball out. "This way."

We walked for hours, which felt nice after such a long ride. When it got dark, I could see the windows of the mansion, and the glowing embers of a fire. Looking at the orb, I nodded to confirm Shuichi's thoughts. "Yusuke is already here. Let's go."

We walked inside the mansion, a line of unconscious guards and their guns lining the halls. Shuichi followed me as I watched the crystal ball show us the way. Finally, the giggling and other noises started to grow louder. Shuichi pulled a rose from his hair as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

It was time to end Mr. Kokki's reign of terror and abuse.

Everything happened to quickly for me to register. I turned the knob and pulled open the door. Shuichi had screamed something and pulled me away from the room as fire and explosions rocked the hall. The giggling was gone, lost to my muffled hearing after the bomb had gone off.

I wasn't sure when I really lost my shirt or shorts, but I was outside the mansion, wearing Hiei's cloak and smelling like singed hair. My skin had been on fire or close to the fire, blisters on my cheeks and a bandage around my hand.

I had failed Eiko. This incident would either become national news or swept under the rug. It didn't matter, though. My foolishness had killed them. Of course it wouldn't be that easy to just rescue all those children that were going to be sold off to somewhere or turned into demons or whatever they had planned to do.

It was over. Mr. Kokki needed to pay for this crime. I had no one to blame but myself, but he had caused it. Those were his children. My thoughts were spiraling, doing their best to find a way to cast the blame onto Mr. Kokki, but there was nothing. It didn't matter that Mr. Kokki had locked them away in the mansion or that he had done this to teenage girls. The children that should have never existed, did exist, and I had killed them all by being careless.

Something cool touched my face, bringing me to the reality of Botan standing in front of me, her hands glowing as she healed me with her Spirit Energy. Tears started to fall as I suddenly hugged the blue haired annoyance.

"I killed them, Botan. All of them!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay," she tried to soothe. "Everything will be alright."

"No, Botan, it won't," I sniffled as I pushed her back, making sure she was looking at me so she could understand the seriousness of my sin. "The mothers of those children are my classmates. My best friend just wanted me to bring her baby home. I murdered them because I was too careless to look for a trap."

Botan sighed, "Pippa, you can't blame yourself. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Koenma was going to have the Special Defense Force kill them. Mr. Kokki is some odd hybrid of a Human and demon. All of those children were going to experience the most painful deaths you could imagine. There was nothing that could be done to save them. They wouldn't have lived to see twelve. Yes, you killed them, but you did save them, Pippa."

"That was the worst speech I have ever heard," I told her as I choked on a smile. "It's time to go home."

I started to leave when I noticed sad red eyes looking at me, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Smiling slightly, I walked to her, "Hey, Yukina, right?"

To my surprise, she embraced me. "You will be okay. It's not easy carrying the life of someone else, but know you're not alone. Good humans died for me, and I have to bear that burden, but please understand, it will get easier and you will be okay."

I smiled slightly, stepping away from her, "Thank you." Frowning a bit, I picked up the marbles by her feet, "Here. Take them with you. The man who fathered all of those children gave the mothers necklaces with those stones. I don't want them to be associated with that evil any longer."

"What about the one you have? It's different than the others. Special." She smiled at me, "You should keep that one. I can tell it belongs to you."

I returned the smile, pulling the ivy from my wrist and placing it on hers, "And you deserve that. I hope it helps you when you need it most."

She grinned and hugged me tightly, "I hope to see you again some day."

I returned the embrace, chuckling a bit, "Me, too."

The farewells were brief, most deciding to see Yukina off before she left for Koorime forever. I opted to go home. I wasn't a fan of cold, and I was wearing Hiei's cloak. Shuichi came with me, the two of us boarding the bus again for the long trip back.

"Shuichi, I made a mistake," I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What did you do?" He asked groggily.

"I became friends with Yukina, and Hiei doesn't want Yukina to know about him."

"She's a world away, Pippa. You have enough to worry about right now. You're taking a pregnancy test as soon as we get home."

I groaned, "Stupid hybrid."

Yawning, I curled against my brother. How had this become normal? It was almost a year since my house burned down and Mother got sick. Now, my brother who had dated me for so long was my best friend, and we had a demon living in the house with us. Maybe something positive would happen soon.

When we got home, I headed to the bathroom where we had a stock of pregnancy tests that I had to use for each occasion. It never came back positive before, so I wasn't sure why we suddenly thought it would be positive. Still, one can never be too careful.

The results again told us negative. Thankfully, I was still not pregnant. Also, I never had to deal with Mr. Kokki again. None of the girls had a reason to stay with him anymore. He no longer had leverage. If there was a way to get the ren'ai weed out of their systems.

I rushed to Shuichi's room, nearly taking it down as I stumbled in, "Shuichi! I have an idea!"

He smiled at me as he showed me a small capsule, "I've already put a list in your bedroom. It took me a while to figure out their addresses. You should be able to do it without an issue."

I smiled at the small pile of pills he had already created. We could end this man's dreadful rule. It would begin tonight.

The control of Mr. Kokki did come to an end, but I did not end it. It seemed shortly after the death of the children, Mr. Kokki killed himself. Everyone under his spell did as well. Thirty students from my school died. They were all mothers of dead children or mothers to be.

School was cancelled for three days. During that time, Shuichi and I told our mother everything about Mr. Kokki. We only told her because she found the pregnancy tests. Like many other parents, she was outraged with the school for not investigating the matter further.

After that, we had two principals at school, one male and one female. Hisa Lin, the female principal wouldn't last long, that much was obvious. It seemed she had a wandering eye as well, something I noticed when she watched my brother. Whether my brother was even attracted to humans was a new thought I had to ponder. Not that anyone would be attracted to that crow.

Montaro Kapan was very stern, eyes watching every student, addressing uniform changes, even to the most modest student. He was middle aged and kind hearted. All meetings with him were held in the faculty room, and everything finally seemed to fall in place once more.

When Hiei finally came home, everything seemed almost right in the world.

Hiei slammed a punch into my chest, causing me to fly into a tree. Despite it being a dream, it still hurt like hell as I slowly got to my feet, coughing a bit.

"You're distracted," he stated.

I nodded as I slumped against the tree, "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong. It's like-"

"Do not take my faults out on her, Hiei," Shuichi said as he approached us. "The bond between human twins is much stronger than that of a demon." He looked at me, his eyes fierce, "Pippa, Hiei and I are fighting in something called the Dark Tournament. I'm afraid I must ask if I can borrow your dreams to help train. Kuwabara may be joining us as well."

His tone was hopeless. The enemy on the doorstep was someone powerful, someone I should not approach. With a shaky breath, I managed to tell him what needed to happen. "Give Kuwabara a crystal. His spirit energy will find me from there."

Shuichi smiled sadly, "Everything will work out in the end, Pippa. Focus on the future, we can figure this out."

He walked away, disappearing from the dream. I felt Hiei stop next to me, his attention where my brother had once been, "Can you bring out the demon side of Kurama?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Training in here with you has helped a lot, and I'm sure trying to keep the world in one piece as all of you fight will be a good exercise as well, but Shuichi sounded like this fight wasn't one you could win."

"Right now, we don't stand a chance in hell. We have three months. That will give us more than enough time."


End file.
